A Life Of Burlesque
by Little-bit-of-auslly
Summary: Ally's father owns a chain of hotels called 'The Dawson'. Austin's family own a burlesque club. What happens when the pair meet? Will things get steamy? Will there be trouble in paradise? Only time will tell. *Edited summary* There will be some rated M stuff. OOC-Ally & Trish
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ally's POV **

Just one more month till I turn 18 and can get a share in the hotel without having to work in it. I can go do what I love-dancing. I've been going to the local burlesque show every Saturday since my 17th birthday, thanks to a fake ID and my crazy friend Trish. Ever since that first show 11 months ago I've known that I want to dance. Okay it might not just be the dancing that keeps me coming back, the most attractive bartender works there. Every. Saturday. Night. His blonde hair, his chocolate brown eyes and oh, gosh, his hands-they are massive. And you know what they say about guys with big hands. If you know what I mean.

"Ally!" my father, Lester shouts from the living room.

"What is it daddy?" I ask, coming out of my bedroom with my dressing gown on, covering the hot pants and sheer top I'm wearing to the club tonight.

"I'm going away to Las Vagas for a week to check on the hotel up there. You gonna be okay by yourself?"

"This isn't the first time you've left me on my own for a week. You know I'm gonna be fine." I reply in a reassuring voice.

"Great! My flight leaves in an hour, but the flight back doesn't land till Sunday morning. So I'll see you around lunchtime."

"Okay. Bye dad. Love you." I say in my innocent daughter voice. Oh what he doesn't know. My dad leaves with his hold-all and I call Trish.

Half an hour later she's standing at the door wearing a tight low cut black dress, which barely covers her ass.

"Hey whore!" I say with a giggle.

"Hey slut, you ready to go?" she replies.

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse, although I doubt we'll be paying for any of our drinks." Seriously i think we've had to pay for two drinks since we started going.

"Very true Dawson, very true." Trish laughs.

We go out the back door as we usually do, if any of the employees saw me I'd be dead meat. The club's only 7 blocks away so we're there in about 10 minutes. We get in no bother and head straight for the bar, since the show doesn't start for another 20 minutes. We stand at the bar chatting when a certain blonde haired bartender comes over.

**Austin's POV**

The club's mostly filled with middle aged men sitting in groups of two or three and there's a group of around 10 women who look in their early 30's. Work was pretty until two Saturday night regulars come in, their IDs say they're 21 but they only look about 18. Let's just say I hope they're only 18 because daaaym they are hot. One is a short Latina girl with curly brown-black hair and brown eyes, the other is short too but she has lighter brown wavy hair and big doe brown eyes, she's so small and petite but man how I would love to do some nasty things to her. They walk over to the bar, I leave them for a few minutes before going over to serve them.

"Good evening ladies, what can I get you?" I ask them in my usual bartending voice.

"I'll have a Sex on the Beach" said the wavy haired girl.

"And I'll have a Cosmopolitan." The Latina finished.

"Right away ladies." I say winking in the brunette's direction.

She looked especially sexy tonight with a sheer cream top on and black hot pants. I could see her red lace bra and when she bent over after 'dropping' her purse I saw the top of her matching red lace thong. Focus Moon, focus. She's just another girl. After handing the drinks over the brunette reaches for her purse. I grab her wrist to stop her.

"This one's on the house, just tell me your names...and give each other a kiss. A proper one on the lips. I mean I would do it myself but there's a no kissing hot costumers rule and I need a bit of entertainment before the show starts." I say as seductively as I can. It must've worked because the next thing I know the girls are making out. They break apart and the Latina turns towards me.

"I'm Trish by the way."

Then the brunette does something I did not expect. She grabs me by the tie and pulls me towards her, so she can whisper in my ear.

"How 'bout I just give you my number and you can call me sometime." Her hot breath causing shivers to travel down my spine, my breath hitching.

"Or we could cut to the chase and you can come home with me after the show tonight." I whisper, my voice husky.

"Sweetie, don't push your luck." She rolls up my shirt sleeve and gets a pen from her purse.

I look down and see what she's written on my forearm:

_Ally Dawson_

_455-0121-978-23_

_xxx_

"Well I'll see you later Ally Dawson, Trish." I say as they walk over and get a table before the show starts.

**So review and tell me what you think. This is my first attempt at writing and fanfic but I've been hooked for a while. Anyways I've got the 2****nd**** chapter written but I'm not gonna put it up until tomorrow just to see how y'all like the story. I apologize if it's rubbish as I said first time writer. I will try to update as often as possible but I have an essay to write on Atticus Finch from To Kill A Mockingbird, seriously it's gonna be the death of me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Just a wee A/N before we start-**

**So big thanks to- PheobeHalliwell23, Jakkil0ver,justus13,Astrawberry11 and queenc1 as well as two guests. Your reviews mean a lot to me and I hope you all enjoy thins chapter just as much.**

**Sorry for the late update I know I said I'd have it up by yesterday but I had a lazy day and didn't start typing it up until 4 and I had to go to my cousins birthday party (It was a sleepover) anyways and I had to leave at like half 5 for that. So again I apologise for the late update. I know I hate them. **

**So the story isn't as I had originally planned it but hey ho plans change.**

**Things got a little 'M' very early on, I mean seriously the 2****nd**** chapter. So if you don't particularly like that kinda thing skip past Austin's Dream(boys and their imaginations) but they don't actually have sex like it's just the stripping of the clothes I guess. So it's not even M.**

**To the story...**

**I forgot to include this in the last chapter- I do not own Austin&Ally if I did they would be together and so would Trish and Dez.**

**Ally's POV **

I woke up with a pounding headache, due to the 15 'Sex on the Beaches' I had last night and feeling like I may have actually had sex on the beach. I turn my head to see Trish lying next to me. We aren't lesbians but we do have our occasional hook-up after the club (I have some toys in my drawer and some condoms, just in case), technically I'm a virgin, like I've never had sex with a guy. I'm saving myself, you know, just in case I get pregnant. I get up and go to the kitchen to start breakfast. I make the French Toast and keep it warm in the oven while I fry the bacon. I set the maple syrup on the table and dish up. I should probably go wake up Trish.

"Ally, what the fuck happened last night?" she asks sleepily.

"We had another one of our hook-ups, now get up or your breakfast will be cold." I leave and go into the living room with my food. Trish follows within a few minutes. I switch on Sponge Bob Square Pants, but don't really watch it. I'm way to busy thinking of Austin and how I wish he was here instead of Trish.

**Austin's POV**

I woke up with a predominant bulge in my sweats. Hands down, best dream ever.

**Skip this if you don't like strip scenes**

_(Austin's Dream)_

_She pulled my tie so she could whisper in my ear._

"_I need you, now." She whispered seductively in my ear._

"_Meet me outside the ladies room in 5 minutes, I need to find an excuse to take my break."_

"_I'll be waiting."_

_She had her fingers in my hair, moaning as I kissed and sucked her neck. We backed our way to the couch in the office of the club. Her knees hot the arm of the couch and she fell back pulling me down with her, all the while not breaking our kiss, which was hard and filled with lust. We crawled our way up the couch, Ally on her back with me in press-up position over her. She started to take my tie off as she did I whispered._

"_Don't throw it away. I plan on using it later."_

_So she lays it over the back of the couch, she then takes my shirt off and throws it across the room. I flip us over._

"_Dance for me." I request my voice husky._

_She straddles me and starts circling her hips, slowly taking off her sheer top and throwing it in the general direction of my shirt. She stands up and goes over to the desk, sitting on the office chair backwards lifting her right leg up in the air and holding the ankle with her hand. She slowly lowered it as she began to unhook her bra, once she has she slides it down her arms and down onto the floor. She begins walking towards me hands covering her breasts._

"_I think you should do the rest." She says slowly kissing my neck and nipping my ear between her teeth. I stand up and kiss her lips, her jaw line, her neck, then to her chest, her stomach until I get to her hot pants. I grab the waistband between my teeth and work them down her perfect leg. She's left standing in just her red lace thong and red high heels._

"_Your turn now." She says while pushing me back onto the couch._

_(End of dream)_

**You're all clear squeamish people of fanfiction.**

What the hell is happening to me? I have never been this affected by a girl in my life. Shit, I'd better call her.

"Hello? Who's this?" she asks half confused, half sleepy.

"Hey Ally. It's Austin, from the club."

"Now, were you the sexy blonde behind the bar who asked me to come home with him?"

"Might have been, and were you the attractive brunette with the matching red lace bra and thong?"

"Might have been."

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to do something after the show next week? Maybe a late night movie or we could just hang out at mine and have ourselves a little after-party," I say trying to keep my cool.

"Sure, but if you don't have any plans you can come over to mine today."

"Yeah I'm free, where do you live?"

"The penthouse suite in the Dawson Hotel, just off Huntington Beach."

"So that's where I know your name from. What time should I come over?"

"Well Trish is just leaving, so just whenever."

"Okay I'll be over in half an hour." I say, well more ask.

"Sounds great!"We hang up and I leave my beach house, which is basically on Huntington Beach and head for the hotel. Not without making an emergency stop to the drugstore to get some 'essentials'.

**Ally's POV**

"Bye Trish." I wave goodbye as Trish gets into the elevator wearing a pair of my denim shorts and one of my tank tops while carrying her dress and shoes. She's in her bare feet since you walk out the hotel and cross the road and you're right on the beach and she lives right by the beach about 1 mile south- to be exact.

"Bye Als!"

I go and sit on the couch waiting for Austin and watch ICarly, I know a 17 nearly 18 year old watching Sponge Bob and ICarly, but they're good so why stop watching them just 'cause you've grown up. Just then there's a knock at the door.

"It's open" I shout towards the door.

"Hey Ally! Austin says with a massive grin on his face. OMG he's even more attractive when I'm sober.

"Hey Austin, what's got you so happy?"

"You. In Minnie MouseChristmas panties when it's the middle of summer." He replies with a boyish smirk. Shit. I forgot I only had panties and a thin white slouch top on. With no bra!

"Heheh...well I'm gonna go change. I'll be back in a minute." I say awkwardly. Then he grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him until our bodies are pressed together.

"Don't. I like your current look. It's innocent yet totally sexy." He whispers in my ear, oh so seductively. Causing a shiver to travel down my spine.

"Well then, I guess we need to get even." I say reaching for the waistband of his sweats.

**So I don't own Sponge Bob, ICarly or Minnie Mouse, obviously cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this and that would suck.**

**Oh and take the poll on my profile- I want you guys to be involved in what happens in the story later on but I will be closing the poll on Tuesday because I need to know the timeline for my writing. So vote and see if your choice will become part of the story.**

**Thanks again to all of the lovely reviews from the readers-I really really appreciate it knowing people have read what I've written and liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Again so, so, so, so sorry for the late update but if I didn't finish that essay I wouldn't be here right now. So it was either without me for a few days or without me forever;)**

**This chapter's kind of short but the next one will make up for it**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Austin's POV**

Ally was just taking my sweats off when the door to the room opened. Luckily there's a den sort of thing that's separate from the main living room-where the door is. We, thank the lord were in the den.

"Ally! I told you not to leave the door unlocked. Anyone could come in." A male's voice called, a young male by the sounds of it. FUCK! Just then a boy around our age came into view at the doorway. He was tanned, more so than me, he had longish brown hair and brown eyes.

"Dallas?!" Ally squeaked, yes she squeaked. Way to make it obvious Als, my sweats weren't even halfway down my ass, which is only slightly lower than I usually wear them-I like to show a bit of boxer at the top.

"Ally, who's this?" The guy I now know as Dallas asks.

"Oh yeah, Dallas, Austin, Austin, Dallas." She said pointing back and forth between us. "Austin's an old friend from music camp, he just moved here from Miami and Austin, this is my boyfriend Dallas."

Wow she's a good liar-well she's not exactly lying I did move her from Miami, 5 years ago. Wait a minute, BOYFRIEND! She was about to cheat on her boyfriend with me. She was just 5 minutes ago going to take of my sweats and she has a boyfriend!

"Als, you never told me about Dallas." I say trying to stay calm.

**Ally's POV**

Shit! Think Dawson, think.

"We haven't been serious for long only-" I was cut off by Dallas.

"A year." He finishes now sitting behind me with his arms around my waist. Urgh I hate when he does that, I just feel awkward. To be honest a lot of things Dallas does lately have been awkward. I've been wanting to end things for a while now, mainly due to my growing attraction to a certain blonde haired bartender, me and Dallas we didn't have that spark anymore, but me and Austin, well that's a different story. I've had less than 5 conversations with him-besides ordering drinks, and I was already willing to partially undress him and more than likely go even further. My thoughts were interrupted by Dallas' hand waving extremely close to my face, while he shouts my name.

"Ally? Ally. Ally! You zoned out for like 10 minutes. Are you okay?"

Yeah, I'm fine, sorry I don't know what happened there. Um...Austin, could you give us a bit, I'll meet you at the park by the beach in an hour, okay? I just need to talk to Dallas."

"Yeah, that's fine, I'll see you in an hour."

"I'll walk you to the door."

_*At the door*_

"Austin listen, I'm not doing what you think, in fact I'm doing the exact opposite. Austin, I think I may be falling for you." His face lit up when I said this.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Good because I think I may be falling for you too."

"Okay, I'll see you then!" I shout making Austin jump. "That's your cue to leave, silly." I whisper in his ear, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek and lightly graze my hand along the front of his sweats. Oh my, I'm such a tease.

**Please don't hate me, not updating for like 5 days then giving you less than 500 words, but I swear the next chapter will be better(it's the Dally breakup).**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews-it's really nice to know that you're writing something and people are really appreciating it. So thank you to queenc1, Awstrawberry11, justus13, Jakkil0ver, PhoebeHalliwell23, HappyBegginings3, Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally, Awesomesauce325 and i-luv-ross-lynch-and-r5 for the lovely reviews and to all the people who are following the story and/or favourited it(I know favourited isn't a word, but it is now). **

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Ally's POV**

"Dallas, we need to talk." I say nervously, not wanting him to freak out.

"Save it Ally, I know what you're going to say. 'It's not you it's me' or 'it's just not working anymore', you don't have to pretend Ally, it's obvious you have the hots for Austin." He says sounding hurt.

"It's not like that. Okay, yes I'm attracted to Austin, I can't deny that but I don't have the 'hots' for him." I'm getting more and more angry.

"Don't lie Ally! I know he's not an old friend from music camp, and I know he hasn't just moved here from Miami because I've seen him around LA for years, I've seen him in the burlesque club that you go to, I've seen him at the mall, I've seen him on the beach. Hell Ally, I've seen you flirting with him every Saturday night for the last 6 months, 6 fucking months and do you know why I never said anything, because I trusted you enough to know that you would never cheat on me. And then today I come to see my girlfriend to ask her what she wants for her birthday and she's sitting in a top and panties with some guy she's be flirting with for 6 months!" He's shouting now.

"Dallas, what the hell were you doing at a burlesque club when you were going out with me?!" I was really mad now. "Was I not enough or something!"

"We had been going out for 6 months and we had barely kissed, Ally! You go around dressing like a slut but you won't kiss your boyfriend!"

"Did you just call me a slut? Dallas the reason I didn't take things further with you is because I know what guys are like, they get what they want off you and then they leave and I didn't want that happening with me and you."

Silence. That's all there is.

"Dallas, how does this make you feel. Me and Austin had sex last night, after the show we came back here and just fucked like rabbits. On the coffee table, on the kitchen counter, on the couch, in the bathroom, on the bed oh, we even did it in my dad's bed. And this morning just about an hour before you came over, we had mind blowing sex. Right, about, there." I finish, pointing to the spot on the couch where Dallas was seated 10 minutes ago- he was now standing and pacing the room.

I was loving every minute of this.

"Wow, you really are a little slut."

"Why thank you, now would you please leave. I wouldn't want to leave Austin waiting after everything he did for me last night."

"Fine, but don't think that this is over. I will ruin you and your precious Austin."

"I look forward to it." I say with a smile as Dallas leaves the den and makes his way to the door. "Oh and leave your key."

He leaves, slamming the door behind him. Good job Dawson, good job.

_*At the park with Austin*_

"Hey handsome." I say as I walk up to the bench that Austin is seated on.

"Hey Als. Why are you wearing a bikini and shorts. Everyone know that if you're going swimming, it needs to be skinny dipping." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Why don't we go do that tonight, then you can come back to mine. But right now let's go to, um, mini golf?" I ask.

"Sounds great." He says slightly too enthusiastically.

**Austin's POV**

Yes! I can stare at Ally's ass while she takes her shots at mini golf. Did I seem a little overly excited, maybe a bit.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" I ask her.

She just rolls her eyes and sticks out her hand. As we walk hand in hand I whisper in her ear.

"You'll pay for that little stunt you pulled earlier." She bit her lip and looked up at me through her lashes-hottest thing ever.

"Why I don't know what you're talking about. I think you may be deluded Mr Moon."

"Oh trust me Miss Dawson, the affect you had, could not have been a fragment of my imagination."

**Another short chapter, please don't hate me, I know I said this one would be better but it's half 1 in the morning and normally I write out the chapters before I type them and edit as I'm typing but I just typed this straight from my crazy, messed up mind. So apologies for any mistakes/rambling. **

**The music of the one and only R5 are getting me through this tiresome time. Does anyone else just love 'Love to Love Her' seriously, I heard it for the first time like last week and I just fell in love with it.**

**Also if you have any desperate desire for something to happen in the story feel free to review or PM me and I will try to fit it into the story somehow, the only suggestions I am against is Ally getting pregnant, I don't want to write it so they have to stay together because of the baby or whatever. Also any OCs that you want(I need some dancers from the club, Austin's friends and such) PM me with names, ages, personality, appearance, and wither they are for or against Austin and Ally(need some against, like Dallas is).**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I'm back! Wow I'm getting chapters up really quickly, probably 'cause it's the weekend and I have no friends. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Ally's POV**

I've got so many things running through my head like what exactly are Austin and I, what the hell Dallas meant by 'I will ruin you, and your precious Austin', what will happen with me and my dad once I join the show. Urgh I'm stressing myself out.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?" He asks sounding concerned. He's so sweet.

"What are we? Like what are we doing here?" I ask wanting to sort out at least one thing that's going round in my head.

"Ally, we can be whatever you want to be. I don't want to push you into anything. I mean let's face it-we don't know much about each other."

"I know, but you just seem different. I don't even know your last name but I feel like I've known you for years. You're all I've been able to think about for the past year and we didn't even know the first thing about each other." We had stopped walking a while ago, now we were just standing facing each other, looking one another in the eye.

"Moon." He says randomly with a boyish grin on his face.

"What?" I ask with a giggle, half confused half amused.

"My last name's Moon." He explains.

"Well Austin Moon, I think this is the start of something good."

"Good, try amazing!"

"We'll see about that, now come on! I want to play mini-golf!" I whine. Austin just rolls his eyes, takes my hand and drags me towards 'Golf 'n' Stuff'.**(1)**

"Austin!" I squeal.

"Come on, Ally! I want to play mini-golf!" He says mimicking my previous tone.

"Oh it's on Moon! How 'bout we play for something? Winner gets...anything they want off the loser." I say with a mischievous grin.

"Deal, on one condition-that 'anything' has to be sexual."

"Deal." That was kind of the point.

We walk up to the front desk, Austin's arm around my waist.

**Austin's POV**

"Two please." I say to the guy behind the desk.

"That'll be $11.90." He says in a bored voice.

Ally reaches for her pocket.

"It's fine, I've got it." I say to her, a smile across my lips.

"You sure? I can pay for my own."

"I know you can, but I want to pay-that is the guys job."

"Yeah on a date." She mutters, and I'm not gonna lie, that hurt.

I hand the guy the money and carry the balls and clubs to the first hole. Wow that sounded so sexual.

"Red or yellow?" I ask her-referring to the golf balls.

"Red please."

"You want to go first? You know ladies first all that." I'm rambling, why am I rambling?

"Sure, you do know you're gonna lose Moon."

"Don't count on it Dawson."

She plays and gets a hole in one. I play and get the same. We play like this until the last hole. Ally gets another hole in one. Damn she's good.

"Go ahead Moon." She says with a smirk. I send her a cocky smile. I take my shot and miss by like 5cm. WTF!

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shout.

"Let's go get something to eat loser. Then we can go to the beach and discuss what I get for being so amazing at mini-golf." She whispers in my ear. Why does she have to be so god damn sexy? I couldn't help but groan.

"Someone's excited."

"You have no idea." I whisper in reply.

"Austin, are we just gonna stand here and talk dirty or are you gonna kiss me?" She didn't need to ask me twice.

I crashed my lips to hers moving my hands down to her waist and then to her ass. I bit her bottom lip causing her to gasp-I took this as my opportunity to slip my tongue in. As our tongues fought for dominance she played with the hair at the nape of my neck and I fondled her ass. Just then we were interrupted by someone shouting my name, my full name.

"Austin Monica Moon!" The familiar female voice shouted. Shit!

**Ally's POV**

We were interrupted by someone shouting Austin's name, his full name and I couldn't help but giggle. Then I turned to see the person that the voice belonged to. She was pretty with dark blonde/light brown hair that went down to her waist. She was slim but still had curves and she's only slightly taller than me.

"Austin Monica Moon! What the hell are you doing, this a family place and you're standing here eating this poor girl's face off. I'm sorry hun, here's me going all cray-cray on Austin and I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kayla Lynn Star,**(2)** Austin's honorary sister/bestfriend."

"Ally Dawson, Austin's...friend." I still don't know what we actually are.

"Do you kiss all your guy friends like that?" She asks me.

"Okay so we aren't just friends." I blush feeling embarrassed.

"Listen if you ever need any help figuring Austin out I'll give you my number and you can just give me a call." And she holds out her hand for my phone.

I only just notice that Austin is over talking to a group of about 6 that look around our age.

"Thanks Kayla. Fancy introducing me, 'cause I don't think Austin will."

"Sure, come on over." We walk over to the group of teens and Austin wraps his arm around my waist. "Ally, this is Dez," She points to a tall red head wearing very strange clothes. "Dallas," He has brown hair that just dusts his eyes. "Trent," He's so bloody tall.**(3)** "Emily,**(4)**" She's got long brown hair that comes to her shoulders. "Ashley,**(5)**" She was by far the prettiest out of all the girls-not that the others aren't pretty but she is stunning, with blonde hair and brown eyes. "She's Austin's twin," Well that explains that one. "and Cassidy." All I can say is she looks like a hoe, fake hair, fake lashes, probably fake boobs. "We call her the post-it 'cause she sticks to every guy and acts like she loves them,"**(6)** Kayla whispers so only I can hear. "but she has a thing for Austin so keep an eye out for her."

"Hi." I say, quite shyly, which isn't like me at all.

"Hey." Everyone except Cassidy greets me, she just gives me the death glare so I give it right back to her. I then go into my pocket for my phone, so I can check the time-it seemed to have suddenly gotten very dark. Holy shit it's 9 at night, when did this happen!

"Austin we should go, it's like 9."

Cassidy scoffs, "What is it past your bedtime Ally?"

"No, I just don't want to be up too late with Austin. You know he can last like ages-if you know what I mean." Austin started choking, everyone else started laughing and Cassidy started blushing like crazy. I turn to Ashley. "I'm so, so sorry. You probably don't want to know those kinds of things about your brother."

"Don't worry, I share a wall with him at home and our parents own a burlesque club. Think about it. Things can get loud." Now it was my turn to blush.

"Ally, we should get going." Austin finally spoke.

"Bye Everyone."

As we walk away I whisper to Austin. "It's a good thing it got so dark so early."

He turned to me cofused.

"Skinny dipping, silly. Race you to the beach!"

"Oh it's on Dawson!" He shouts after me.

**Onto the numbers-**

**1-I made that name up and if there actually is a place call 'Golf 'n' Stuff' I don't own it.**

**2-An original character by queenc1**

**3-I didn't know how to word it so's not to be racist so I just said he was really tall**

**4-based on the female lead in Step Up:Miami Heat, I don't own it but it's amazing**

**5-based on Ashley Tisdale, don't actually know what colour of eyes she has but I needed a pure blonde haired girl and I watched all the HSMs on Friday night so yeah and Ashley and Austin sound like twins names.**

**6-quote from the film LOL, not mine and I don't own the film**

**I was wondering if y'all wanted me to write another story after this one, cause I have a few ideas written down and just wanted to see if it's worth my while making it into a story. But this won't be until after this is finished which will be quite a while-I'm going for around 30 chapters possibly more.**

**On a completely different note, I'm guessing most of the people reading this are girl so I'm just gonna go ahead and talk about underwear, cause I can. So does anyone else find anything that's lace like super super comfy, even if it's a thong-'cause I do, also I've got a thong that's 95% cotton 5% elastane and it's super, super, super comfy but that may be because I got it in the bigger size as well, but hey ho. The reason I'm talking about this is I just find you have a better day when you have comfy underwear on. Yes this was a pointless ramble about the possible comfort of thongs, feel free to review and tell me to shut the fuck up.**

**Thank you to anyone that has kept on reading this story, it means a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I just realised something as I was reading over the last chapter-I said that Emily had long brown hair that came to her shoulders, and I realised that doesn't make much sense so she just has brown hair that comes to her shoulders. Also on my one-shot based on Taylor Swift's song 'If This Was A Movie' I got a review from a guest that just said 'BAD' and I considered deleting it but then I got two really nice reviews so I kept it and guess what! It has 3 favourites!-I know it's not much but still. To the guest whoever you were 1.'Bitch Please' and 2. I'd love to see you write a decent story. Onto the reviews from this story-as usual thank you all, it really brightens up m'day. I got this one review that asked 'why talk about underwear', to answer that question. Why the hell not?(jokes), honestly I don't know I just had a really comfy pair on yesterday and I was having a conversation on IMessage with my friend- while I was on the Victoria's Secret site and was sending him picture of like thongs and v-strings saying you should totally get these...(as a joke) so yeah, that's basically why I ended up talking about underwear. Okay onto the story.(It's skinny-dipping time!) Things get a little bit heated so this is M rated, don't read if you don't like that kind of thing. Ironically as I was writing this while my IPod was on shuffle and while I was writing the saucy bit Rihanna's S&M was playing and then Talk That Talk.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Austin's POV**

"Oh, it's on Dawson!" I shout after her before beginning the short sprint to the beach.

"Come, on Moon. We don't have all night you know." She shouts from the edge of the water. Wow how did she get there so fucking fast? I start to pick up the pace and reach the water in no time.

"Would you care to explain why you still have clothes on?" I say with a smirk.

"There's a house up there Austin, what if someone sees us?" I look over to see my house sitting in complete darkness.

"Ally, that's my house. My mum's out at the club working on the routines with the girls and my dad's away on a business trip, Ashley's out with everyone and my cousins who live with us are on tour**(1)** so the house is empty." I explain.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" She says with a giggle. She untied the neck of her bikini, holding her chest so's not to reveal anything yet.

"Ally! Quit teasing." I complain like a two year old. Just then she untied the back of her bikini and let it drop-but still holding her chest. Does she know how much of a tease she is?

"Your turn big boy." She says in a flirtatious tone. I take off my Hollister**(2)** top, revealing my toned abs and v-line. I swear her mouth dropped straight to the floor.

"Like what you see?" I say with a cocky tone.

"Depends am I gonna get to see more?"

"Depends am **I** gonna get to see more?" I ask putting emphasis on the I. Ally dropped her bikini-which by the way was really pretty, it was yellow with little white hearts on it. But it looked better on the sand. Then she slid her shorts off revealing tiny bikini bottoms to match the top.

"Time to get even Moon." She says as she walks over and pulls my shorts down leaving me in my bright pink boxers and white Vans**(3)**. I kick off my shoes and slowly start to lower my boxers. Ally's eyes nearly popping out her head-once my boxers were low enough for my semi-hard member to be free.

**Ally's POV**

HOLY SHIT! Austin was big and I mean really big. I'm talking a good 9" big. Control yourself Ally, you're on the fucking beach about to go skinny dipping with a guy with abs, a v-line and a massive dick. How the fuck am I meant to control myself. I could feel myself getting wet, down there.

"Your turn Dawson." He whispers in my ear. Urgh, he's so damn sexy. I slip off my Converse**(4) **and whisper back.

"Why don't you do the honours?" I whisper as I run my hands up and down his abs. I hear his gasp as I travel lower, stopping before I get to his member. He slips my bottoms of so both of us are totally naked. I pretend to lean in for a kiss but pull away just before our lips collide and run into the water.

"Ally! No fair!"

"Come join me then."

**Austin's POV**

So just as Ally was about to kiss me, she runs away into the water. Great. Sense the sarcasm?

"Ally! No fair!" I whine.

"Come join me then." She calls from the water. I roll my eyes and step into the water. Holy shit, it's freezing-not good in the lower regions.

"I thought this was meant to be the Pacific? Is that not reasonably warm?" I ask and Ally giggles.

"Yeah during the day, not at night." She says swimming closer. Damn it if she comes any closer she'll definitely be able to feel my erection against her leg.

"Well what do we have here?" She asks, yeah, she swam closer. Just then she grabs my member and starts pumping it fast and hard. "We still haven't discussed my reward for winning at mini-golf." She whispers still working away on my now fully erect member.

"I'll do anything." I whisper back.

"How 'bout we go back to mine, since my dad's away on a business trip and won't be back until next week. You go down on my, until, I, cum. Then I'll give you a blowjob and if you last 5 minutes we can do it in every room, even my dad's bed. You won't need to worry about a condom 'cause I'm on the pill. If you don't last-I'll pleasure myself and you'll watch but your hands will be tied behind your back so you won't be able to do anything but watch." This would be torture but OMFG it sounded hot.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I say getting out of the ocean.

"Nah, I like it in here." She says with a smirk plastered on her face.

"To bad." I say going back into the water and lifting her into a fireman's lift over my shoulder, putting her down of once we got back to where our clothes and shoes were scattered around. I put my shorts on and pull on my shoes then I put Ally's bottoms back on her but instead of her bikini top, I put my top over her head. Pulling her into yet another fireman's lift and carrying her shoes, shorts and bikini top in my hand.

"Austin! Put me down!" She shouts.

"Not gonna happen." I say as I head for the hotel. Tonight was gonna be good.

**Numbers-**

**1-yes, the cousins are R5 well Riker, Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky and Ryland(instead of ross)**

**2-I don't own Hollister**

**3-Nor Vans**

**4-Nor Converse**

**Hope you liked it, the next chapters a steamy one as well, I'll try to put it up tomorrow night but that may be the last for a while as I have a solo talk on Illinios(which is where my mother's from, she hasn't lived there since she was 9 though, we live in Scotland). So I need to focus on that and then after that for like the 4****th**** of march I have to write a character appraisal of one of the characters from 'The merchant of venice' except Portia because that was the example my teacher gave us. Honstly I don't know how I'm going to fit in all of this bloody English homework! Arggg!**

**Again thanks to all the readers of this story, it means a lot. Check out my one shot while you're at it, not as good as this but give it a go.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I am so sorry, I haven't updated since the end of January... I'm finding writing the sex scene rather difficult but I've powered through and finally finished it-sorry if it's not the best but it's extra long since 1-I haven't updated in so long and 2-I didn't want to have to write 2 chapters for it or whatever, so like I said it's extra long(...words). As usual thank you for all the lovely reviews. How amazing is 'LOUD'?! Seriously Want You Bad, Falling for You and Loud are fucking amazing! I can't wait to hear Here Comes Forever. Also I was on the Austin and Ally wikia and I was looking at season 2 and episode 25 is called freshstarts&farewells and I swear I'm nearly in tears. I know that anyone can edit the wikia pages but seriously it's gutting if season2 will be the last season. Here's the link for the entire season-** ** wiki/Season_2 . On to something slightly happier- I'm guessing you all know what sex hair is. If not it's basically like morning after hair when it's all everywhere but still nice. Anyways my friend says my hair can be like that but it's natural as I've never had the actual experience (sex). So yeah, apparently I have natural sex hair. I almost forgot to tell y'all 'bout my solo talk-well it didn't exactly go too well. Basically I got up to the front of the class and just started shaking, and I mean shaking like a leaf shaking. It would be a massive understatement to say it was a disaster. And get this, my crush of about 3 months knows that I like him and he was talking to his friend in History about it an dmy friend, who is also the friend that says I have sex hair sits next to him, anyway she overheard him talking and she thought she heard him say something like if it was down to personality then he would say yes but overall no buuuut... what he really said was that and I quote(from a Facebook message he sent me after I posted a status for looks, a like, a dislike and a like on your profile picture and he liked it and I said the dislike was 'what you said in History was kinda shallow', and he said mail me and I sent him what I heard he had said) '****I said that your probably the nicest girl I know because you so nice and lovely but I just don't see you as anything else but a really close friend3:'(' and I was all like aww****. So yeah he only sees me as a friend but I'm not really bothered because what he said was dead cute and I know that he at least sees me at not just a friend but a really close friend-so yeah I'm extremely happy. OMG Campers and Complications, some amazing person uploaded the full episode on Valentine's Day, I think it was and I watched it last night. 'Stevie Baskara' uploaded it, in case any of you wanted to watch it early or if like me you don't live in America, therefore it won't be out until the summer or something like that.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**It's time for the foreplay/sex-don't read if you don't like that kinda thing.**

**Ally's POV**

After about 5 minutes if being carried over Austin's shoulder we were almost at the hotel.

"Austin would you put me down? I can walk you know." I say trying to convince him to let me go.

"Fine, but only 'cause you won't be able to do much walking tomorrow." He says while putting me down. I hit him on the chest playfully. "Ouch! Ally that hurt!" He shouts overly dramatic as usual.

"That's nothing compared to what will happen later tonight." I whisper in his ear.

"Oh really? Well this is nothing compared to what you'll be getting." He says. I look at him in confusion while he smirks down at me.

"Oww!" Now I know what he meant. Just as I turned around his hand made contact with my ass and hard too.

_(In the room)_

OH MY GOD! We had barely got the door shut when Austin pushed me to the ground. Removing his top that I was wearing, lowering his mouth onto my already hard nipples and swirling his tongue around my left while his hand massages my right breast.

"Oh God, Austin!" I scream, and this is only the foreplay. I feel myself getting extremely wet as Austin traces kisses from my nipple down my stomach and towards my womanhood. Austin looks up at me a smirk plastered on his face.

"Someone's excited." He teases before his tongue traces my slit.

"Mmm...Austin that feels so fucking good." I groan.

His tongue goes deeper but still not entering me-he repeats this action a few times before moving up to my clit. He sucks and licks my pearl and I don't think I can last much longer.

"Austin...I don't...think...I can last...much...longer. Oh god! Fuck! Austin!"

"You ready for this?" He asks but not waiting for a response before inserting two fingers into me. I gasp even though I knew it was going to happen. Sliding them in and out of me-gradually building up speed while using his tongue to simulate my pearl. He now has three fingers inside of me and I can tell I'm close.

"Holy shit! Austin I'm close!" Just as I stop speaking he puts his whole hand in me. Due to the extra depth he's hitting my G-spot with every movement. I had no idea how pleasurable this could be-I mean the thought of a few fingers up there, no problem but a whole hand, maybe not but holy shit it feels good. No not good, amazing! After about a minute I reach my climax.

"Ahh! Austin! Mmm...god! Austin!" I scream out his name over and over again as I come down from my high. Still breathing heavily I stand up, pulling Austin with me towards my bedroom. "Your turn big boy." I say as seductively as I can. We get into my room and I walk over to my bed. I push Austin down onto the mattress. "You think you can last long enough so I can get what I want or are you gonna be weak? 'Cause I don't like me men weak. I like them strong, tall, _blonde_ and they** need** to be big. Which after our experience at the beach I know you are. So are you gonna last so I can ride that monster of yours or are you gonna have to watch me touch myself?" Where is all this dirty talk coming from? Oh well it's turning him on-I can tell by the large bulge in his shorts.

"What the hell do you think?"

"I think you're underestimating me, Moon." I say with a smirk.

"I think you're being cocky, Dawson."

"I'm not being cocky, unless there's a new meaning for the work and it now means 'wants to suck off Austin Moon, then have him fuck her brains out', possibly in my father's bedroom, and the kitchen, the bathroom, maybe even in the elevator...the spa downstairs...the guests dining room. I can think of a few others." I say as I reach for the waistband of his shorts and pull them down his legs. Throwing them across the room after.

**Austin's POV**

Where was all this talk coming from? Not that I care 'cause to be perfectly honest I find it extremely sexy and as a result have a massive hard-on.

"Wow." I hear Ally whisper as she lowers my shorts.

"Like what you see Dawson?" I ask her, a smirk spread across my face. She smirks back at me and I'm confused until I feel her small hand around my dick, squeezing slightly. Oh god. I'll be amazed if I can last 1 minute let alone 5 but the thought of fucking Ally makes me determined to hold on.

"God, Ally. That feels so fucking good." I moan as she starts moving her hand up and down my shaft slowly.

"You gonna be able to last Big Boy?" She whispers in my ear. I hold back a groan, determined not to show the fact that I'm crumbling-fast.

"The question is-'are you gonna be able to last?', the pounding your pussy's gonna get."

"You never answered my question." She says, moving faster now.

"You never answered mi-" I'm cut off when I feel Ally's mouth on my balls. She begins by sucking on each one-rolling them between her tongue and the roof of her mouth. "-ne." I finish. She just ignores me and continues working on my balls with her mouth while her hand goes up and down my shaft. She continues this way for a while but then she does something in don't expect so soon-she trails soft kisses up my shaft to my tip. Putting her mouth over my tip and swirling her tongue around it while her hand pumps me faster but not as hard. She gradually starts putting more of me in her mouth. When she's about ¾ of the way I start to think 'this must be as deep as she can go', she goes even further taking in about 7" of me. "God, Ally. Do you not have a gag reflex?" I moan. She moves her mouth off me to answer.

"Obviously not." She says with a smirk. "Oh and you taste good." She states and goes back to sucking my dick- putting even more of me in her mouth now.

"Wait! But I...I didn't..." I stutter.

"Pre-cum." She states simply and going back to work.

"Heheh...I knew that..." Of course that's what she meant. GOD I can be so stupid.

"Mmhh..." Ally agrees, her mouth still on my dick causing vibrations that travel all over.

"Uhhh." I can't hold in my moan of pure pleasure. Just then she moves further down my shaft so that all of me is inside her. She keeps bobbing her head up and down, deep-throating me like there's no tomorrow. I see her looking over at something to my right. I look over and see it's her phone with a countdown timer on it. Thank god there's only about 50 seconds left, 'cause to be quite honest I don't think I could last much longer than that.

"You ready for the finale?" Ally asks me.

"But there's still like 40 seconds left, and I'm already so close." I whine.

"Did I say I was gonna be easy on you Moon?" She says with a mischievous grin on her face while she pumps my now throbbing member harder and faster than before.

"God." This is gonna be tough. She varies between fast and hard and slow and soft. Why did she have to be so good at this. I look over and see that there is less than 10 seconds left.

"Ally...where do you...want me?"

"Everywhere." She says seductively but not helping at all. Then she starts slowly licking from my balls up to my head. She takes my tip in her mouth and sucks a few times then blows softly on it. I blow my load just as the timer beeps.

Once I'm done Ally has my cum all the way down her chin and neck, right down to her navel. I run my finger along her chin then stick it in her mouth so that she can taste me.

"Mmm...trust you to be different and taste sweet instead of salty." She says with a giggle.

"What can I say, I'm amazing."

"We'll see about that. Now where shall we start? The kitchen? Bathroom? My dad's bedroom? It's completely up to you?"

"Well first of all I think we should get that cum of you. But then...your dad's room. There's something awfully sexy about doing it in another man's bed."

**Ally's POV**

"Already one step ahead of you." I say while running my fingers along my breasts, collecting Austin's cum along the way. Sucking his cum off my fingers while moaning and touching myself with my free hand. "I want you to taste yourself..." He runs his tongue from my navel up to the valley between my breasts then comes up to kiss me so I can taste him as well. I can feel his hard member against my leg and smirk into the kiss.

"Hard already I see." I stand up and walk towards the door waiting for him to follow, when he doesn't I think of something that will definitely get him moving. "Mmm...Austin you're dick's so big. I just want it in me right now." You know what? Screw going to my dad's room first, the night's young. I walk back over to the bed, where Austin has just stood up and push him right back down so he's lying on his back with me straddling him. I lean down a kiss him hard on the lips with him returning the kiss with just as much force. I slowing lower myself on his dick, god he's so big thank god I've used a dildo before otherwise this would have been painful as hell but all I feel is complete and utter pleasure as more and more of him fills me.

"God Ally you're so tight." He groans as I've lowered myself onto all 9" of him. He grabs my hips and helps me move up and down his length. The only thing heard in the entire suite is Austin and I's moans and ragged breathing with the occasionally 'Austin, that feels so good' or 'Urgh, keep doing that. Fuck!'. The smell of sex strong in the air. Austin rolls us over so that he can be in control. He thrusts into me harder than when I was on top but not going as deep. "I know you can go deeper than that." I moan and he obliges going deeper but still not as deep as he could. I pull his hair hoping he'll get the hint when he doesn't I ask him again. This time more seductively and with a softer voice. "Austin, baby. I want all of you in me. All of you." As soon as I finish telling him my request, well more a demand he gives me an 'are you sure' look. I nod reassuringly and he pulls out except for the tip and almost immediately slams right into me. "Austin I'm close." I whimper.

"Me too, are you on the pill?" He asks, obviously not wanting and accidental pregnancy happening.

"Yeah, now make me cum." I whisper in his ear, nibbling his earlobe. He repeated his previous action, hitting my g-spot in the process and I lose myself in my orgasm. Austin still thrusting in and out of me, having obviously not reached his climax. It felt so good feeling him inside of me while I climaxed for a second time that night. One last thrust and I felt Austin blow inside me, riding out his orgasm as I come down from my sexual high. Rolling us over yet again and sitting up he places kisses down my neck to my breasts when he sucks on my left nipple while he rolls my right between his thumb and index finger. Throwing my head back in complete ecstasy, moaning at the feeling he is giving me. Suddenly he stands up his hands groping my ass to hold me up while he bounces me up and down on his dick. I suck the soft spot of his neck as he makes his way through to my dad's bedroom. Once we get there he places me down on the bed, still thrusting inside me. He moves me to the edge of the bed and stands up bringing my legs up and over his shoulders. Fucking me even harder than before, hitting my g-spot every time. Just as I was near my release he pulled out of me and walked out the room. "Austin Monica Moon! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Not exactly angry just pissed off that he didn't let me cum. "Calm down, I'm just going to get a few things." He says simply and walks out the room. "Oh and don't touch yourself, I wanna be here when you cum." So he's just leaving me on the edge like this while he goes and looks for god knows what?

**Austin's POV**

If I were a girl where would I keep my sex toys? Bathroom? Nah too risky with a dad around. Top of the wardrobe? Nah, too visible. Top drawer? Now that's more like it...

I go back to Ally's room and head for her bedside cabinet. I open the top drawer and see something I really don't want to...yep you guessed it tampons. There are also sexy looking thongs, there's lace ones and silk ones, there are even some of those ones that are like string, literally like two bits of string but hey, I'm not complaining. I look further back in the drawer and find some more underwear. I pick out a yellow string thong and set it on the bed. Hopefully I can get Ally into it before the night's out. Just as I'm about to close the drawer something bright pink catches my eye, sitting under a few thongs. I move the thongs and BINGO there it is, one of those mini vibrators. I move some more and find another vibrator, one of those rabbit things, a pair of those ball things-I think they call them jingle balls, and a paddle, which I guess is for spanking purposes. I grab the thong, one of the vibrators, the jingle balls and the paddle and head back to Ally.

"I'm back!" I say cheerfully, showing off my findings. "Ally! I said not to touch yourself!" I whine, she currently had 3 fingers inside herself while rubbing her breasts with her other hand.

"I know but you left me hanging, Austin!" She complained, then let out a moan as she reached her orgasm still pumping her fingers in and out of herself. I could see her juices flowing out onto her fingers and hands. I dropped the things in my hand and went over to the bed forcefully pulling her finger out of her and replacing them with my own. Sucking her juices off of her fingers while thinking of ways to get her back.

"You're gonna pay for disobeying me. You do know that right?" I growl as I feel her tightening around my fingers.

"Mmhh." She squeaked as I inserted another finger into her. I brought her close to climax and left her hanging, yet again. I brought my fingers out of her and went over to get the thong and jingle balls.

"Now you're gonna wear this when we walk down to the guest dining room. This and only this. You got that?"

"Austin, this is my dad's hotel, all the staff know who I am I can't do that!"

"Ally relax it's 3 in the morning, is there even any staff working at this time?"

"It's 3 in the morning?! And yes but only like 2, but the kitchen staff and maids come in at 4 so we'd better hurry."

I hold up the jingle balls. "Put these in first." I say a smirk across my face. She takes them and inserts them into herself. Biting her lip as she does, in obvious pleasure. "And now put this on." I say handing her the thong.

"You know that since I have to wear just this, you need to just wear your boxers." She says as she stands up walking towards the door.

"But then that's not really me getting you back, so I get to wear my shorts. But I will go topless. Now let's go so we won't get caught." I say gesturing to the door. She huffs but starts walking anyway.

_Mm, mm, mmm. Ally's ass when she walks_. I feel myself getting hard. Again...

**Ally's POV**

*SMACK*

"Austin! Don't make me change my mind about this." Damn, getting smacked on the ass is sore, real sore. I take the key out of the dish by the door as we walk out and slide it under the mat.

"Sorry." He says not sounding the slightest bit sorry.We walk to the elevator doors, press the button and wait for the elevator to arrive. Thank god the other penthouse suite isn't occupied this week, so there's less chance of getting caught. The elevator arrives and we get in.

"What floor's the dining room in?"

"What one? The main one or the smaller one for staff and breakfast?"

"Whatever probably the main one, if the smaller one's used for breakfast. That way we're not as likely to get caught."

"Good idea, it's on the ground floor then." He presses the button with 'G' on it.

"Hmm...now how could we fill the time it takes to get from the 35th floor to the ground floor?" Austin asks feigning innocence.

"I can think of a few things." I say pushing him against the wall of the elevator, nipping at his earlobe the placing kisses around his jaw line and down his neck until I find that sweet spot. Making him groan, and I swear it's the sexiest noise I have ever heard. I run him hands down his abs to the waistband of his shorts. Moving my hand slightly lower groping him through his shorts.

"Bend over." He whispers in my ear and I do so straight away.

"Argh!" Yet another smack? Seriously? But this one felt different...this one felt good. The jingle balls hitting off each other inside me, the sting from where he smacked me, it just felt good. "Again!" I almost scream. He does as I ask but this time harder, causing me even more pleasure, if that's even possible. Just then the elevator doors open and Austin grabs my hand and pulls me out the open doors.

"Where to?"

"Straight past the front desk, to the right, down the corridor and to the left." We run hand in hand towards the dining room. Luckily no one's sitting at the front, awake anyway-Mindy, the receptionist supposed to be covering the 12-6am shift was sitting asleep behind the desk. Muttering something about Dez? Well I'm guessing DezzyRoo is Dez...anyway.

We get to the dining room and open the door. The door isn't normally unlocked but the key's kept round the corner in one of the offices. They must've forgotten to lock up after the dinner service last night. From the corner of my eye I see Austin reaching for the waistband of his shorts.

"Keep them on. Just for the now." I say walking towards the centre of the large room and pull out a chair that's places around the large centre table. "Sit." Austin walks over and sits on the chair while I climb onto the table and sit with my legs spread. "Now watch me. Oh and don't touch yourself, I want you to know how it felt." I say sweetly and with a smile plastered on my face. I starts touching myself-rubbing my pearl with my index and middle fingers. Biting my lip, my head throwing back, moaning and groaning as the pleasure builds. Once I feel I'm close I stop and look to Austin, who's obviously trying to hide his hard-on. Smirking as I pull the jingle balls out and bring them up to my mouth to suck and lick off my juices. "Austin? Come here." I say, motioning him forward with my finger. He stands up and walks towards me. "Now lay down on the table." He jumps onto the table with a smirk on his face.

"Not until you help me out with this little problem you caused."

"Austin, I think you and I both know that, the 'little problem' you're talking about is anything but little. But I will help you with it, just not using anything in the northern regions. So lay down." Now I'm getting frustrated. God he can be so infuriating.

"Fine, but only if you keep the thong on. It's kinda really sexy on you."

"Thanks, now will you lay down so I can ride you."

"Rodger that." He says as he lays down I move so I'm straddling him. Just then the door opened and Lucinda the maid walked in. Shit!

"Miss Dawson, ¿qué estás haciendo? Bajar él en este instante! Esa no es forma de una joven a comportarse. Tienes 17!"( Miss Dawson, what are you doing? Get off him right this second! That is no way for a young lady to behave. You're 17!) I get off Austin and cover myself with my arm.

"Rosalinda, por favor no le digas a mi padre. Te lo ruego. Por favor." (Rosalinda, please don't tell my father. I'm begging you. Please)

**So there you have it 3,600 words of sexual goodness. Little bit of Spanish at the end there. So new fanfictions I've either started or are thinking about writing. So I was thinking about writing one where Austin and Ally really don't like each other but through their arguing they end up liking each other-I know it's been done a lot but I have a few ideas for it so I'll probably start it and then post chapter one and see how you guys like it. Also I've started writing a one shot to go with I Want You Bad and I'm planning ones for the other songs off the EP. Yet again sorry for the long wait, with school and dancing I haven't had time but I've been writing this since Monday bit by bit. So hope you liked the chapter, but don't be expecting another like it for a while 'cause this one killed me. Love you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**So here's a wee cute chapter, to be honest not a lot happens, sort of a filler but still important to the story. Also I have an idea but I just wanted to ask you guys. When R5 come into play, I want one of the boys to get all flirty with Ally-I have an idea, I just wanna see what you guys want so review with the boys name(Riker, Rocky or Ryland, it's not gonna be Ratliff as you will see in this chapter). As usual thank you for all the reviews, both good and bad-or as I call it constructive criticism. Also I use Google Translate for the Spanish so if it's not correct, grammar wise or it's the wrong word, that's down to the website.**

**Ally's POV**

"Es incluso tu novio?" (Is he even your boyfriend?)

"Por supuesto que sí, ¿qué te la llevas algún tipo de puta? Sólo por favor no le digas a su padre. Quiero hacer una buena impresión." (Of course I am, what do you take her for some kind of slut? Just please don't tell her father. I want to make a good impression.) Wow Austin speaks Spanish, and fluent at that.

"Lo siento, pero mientras el señor Dawson está lejos Ally es mi responsabilidad y no voy a tolerar este comportamiento de un niño que he planteado." (I'm sorry but while Mr Dawson is away Ally is my responsibility and I will not tolerate this behavior from a child I have raised.)

"Rosalinda, no soy una niña. Voy a tener 18 en un mes. " (Rosalinda, I'm not a child anymore. I'm going to be 18 in a month.)

"No me importa Allyson, tu padre con escucharemos sobre esto y dudo que va a estar saltando de alegría. Ally llegar a la cama y tú, quienquiera que seas te sugiero que ir a casa y quedarse allí." (I don't care Allyson, your father with be hearing about this and I highly doubt he'll be jumping for joy. Ally get to bed and you, whoever you are I suggest you head home and stay there.)

"Austin, Austin Moon, y yo no voy a ninguna parte. Me preocupo por Ally un infierno de mucho y no me importa lo que usted o su padre dice, no estoy pensando en dejar el corto plazo." (Austin, Austin Moon, and I'm not going anywhere. I care about Ally a hell of a lot and I don't care what you or her father says, I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon.) Holy shit!

"Austin vamos a ir, estoy cansado y Rosalinda, seguir adelante y decirle a mi papá, él teléfono, esta mañana lo que sea esta noche. Soy lo bastante mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones." (Austin let's go, I'm tired and Rosalinda- go ahead and tell my Dad, phone him tonight, this morning whatever. I'm old enough to make my own decisions.)

_(Back in The Room)_

After tidying up my dad's room and the living room we head to bed since it's nearly 4 in the morning. I change into a vest top and a fresh pair of underwear, tying my hair up into a bun.

"Austin would you put all the stuff back in the drawer? And are you okay sleeping in those boxers, I could give you a pair of sweats? They're guys anyway so it'd just be like wearing a pair of your own."

"I take it sleeping naked isn't an option?" He says while putting everything back in the drawer.

"No. No it's not. I actually want to get to sleep rather than having to control myself all night and not getting any sleep." I say while throwing him a pair of sweats.

"Thanks," he says after catching the sweats with one hand, "now turn the light off and get that sexy ass over here." I turn the light off and get into bed, curling up next to Austin.

"Austin?" I need to find out if he meant what he said downstairs.

**Austin's POV**

"Yeah?" Ally's drawing patterns on my abs while her head rests on my shoulder.

"Did you mean what you said to Rosalinda?" is this girl crazy, of course I meant it.

"Of course," I say, wrapping my arm around her. "Ally, I care about you. And I want to be with you, I don't care if it's as friends, friends with benefits, girlfriend and boyfriend, hell I don't care if it's as husband and wife. As long as I can spend time with you, I'm happy."

"Wow, that was deep." Ally says with a giggle. "How 'bout we talk about it in the morning. I didn't know sex was so tiring." She says through a yawn.

"Wait. You mean you're a virgin?"

"Was," she corrects "and yes."

"Wow, you just seemed so experienced and isn't a girls first time, you know...painful?"

"Okay so technically I took my own virginity but that sounds pretty sad, so if anyone asks I'll say it was you. Not that I know anyone who would ask me that apart for maybe Trish."

"Kayla might, she doesn't know what's meant by privacy. Oh and you haven't met my cousin Rydel, she's pretty much the same. You should meet my cousins when they come back from the tour and you've already met my sister."

"Oh yeah, they're in a band. What are they called and I'll check them out."

"Okay, well they're called R5, they just brought out an EP-it's called LOUD. Basically their about pop-rock, their biggest influence is a British band called McFly. They all sing, there's a bass player, 2 guitarists, a keyboard player and a drummer. Oh and one of them isn't my cousin-he's just a close family friend and he's with Rydel."

"Cool, I'll check them out tomorrow. I'm going to sleep."

"Night beautiful." I whisper and give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Night handsome." And we both drift off into a deep sleep.

_(The Next Day)_

I wake up to the sound of Ally singing-very well might I add, and the smell of eggs and bacon.

(_Ally-Italics, _**Austin-Bold, **_**Both**_**)**

"_I'm like that boom box outside of your window_

_I'm that Delorean blowing past 88_

_And where we're going girl,_

_Won't be needing roads cause,_

_Oo oo oo oo_

_This aint no 50 first dates._

_I'm talking bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talking bout real and not pretend_

_I'm talking bout roles of a life time_

_You and I can even right the end_

_Yeaaaaah" _I make my way out to the living room and over to the kitchen.

"_Here comes that movie scene_

_The one you think is so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake pouring rain"_

"_**I ain't no superman**_

_**But I can change your world**_

_**Ooooooo**_

_**Here comes forever girl**_

_**Ooooooo**_

_**Here comes forever**_

_**Ooooooo**_

_**Here comes forever girl**__" _I finish off the chorus with her and she stops before the second verse.

"**This ain't no remake of a Romeo story**

**Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away**

**I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause**

**Me and you outta space**_" _

"_I'm talking bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talking bout real and not pretend_

_I'm talking bout roles of a life time_

_You and I can even right the end" _She sings the pre chorus and the start of the chorus while dishing up the breakfast.

"_Here comes that movie scene_

_The one you think is so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake pouring rain"_

"**I ain't no superman**

**But I can change your world**

**Ooooooo**

**Here comes forever girl**_"_

"_Na Na Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na Na(x3)"_

"**Na Na Na Na Na Na**

**Let's go home together**_"_

"_Play our roles forever_

_Let's grow old together"_

"**Here comes**_"_

"_Here comes"_

"**Here comes forever baby...**

**Here comes forever girl**_"_

"_Here comes that movie scene_

_The one you think is so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake pouring rain"_

"**I ain't no superman**

**But I can change your world**

**Here comes forever girl**_"_

"_Here comes forever"_

"**Here comes forever girl**_"_

"_Forever and ever and ever and ever"_

"_**Here comes forever girl"**_

We're standing face to face, breathing heavily and smiling like idiots. I lean down capturing her lips in a kiss. The kiss is filled with passion but not lust, but not love either or at least I don't think so. All I know is that this kiss is different and I like it. We break away for a breath.

"Ally Dawson, would you be my girlfriend?"

"After a kiss like that how could I say no."

**As I said in the 1****st**** Author's Note, vote for the guy you want be all flirty will Ally. Well not really vote just review but you know. This won't be for a few chapters so I'll keep a tally on the Author's Notes at the start and/or end of each chapter leading up to it. The only person I've actually told my 'plan' of the near future of this story is my best friend, she's also the only one of my friends that knows I write this so count yourself lucky ;) Anyway I don't own Here Comes Forever as 1-I'm not a member of R5 and 2-I live in the UK and it's not on the UK ITunes yet-very depressing. Anyway I have yet more English homework, not as much as an essay or solo talk but I still need to do it so I won't be updating extremely quickly, not that I do anyway but you know... oh and I'm going to see One Direction tomorrow, I'm fucking excited as hell! Getting in the mood by listening to their songs while typing this chapter up. Anyway, Love you all. *Mwahh* :***


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I have conquered the English homework and thought I'd start typing the next chapter. Quite dramatic this one, I have it written out before as I always to but I will probably rewrite the whole thing when I'm typing it(I don't think it's dramatic enough the way I have it written). Remember keep reviewing with which boy should hit on Ally, I warn you I probably won't even make it the boy you vote for...jokes, well maybe I'm not sure. To be honest I just want to see what you guys want. So far the votes are at-Riker 4, Rocky 3, Ryland 0 and I got 1 for Dallas but I probably won't be making it Dallas, 'cause I want there to be a bit of tension in the Moon/Lynch household. You still have this chapter and the next one to vote 'cause the one after the next one the band's coming into the story. Anyway I have news on up and coming fanfictions but I'll include that in the 2****nd**** Author's Note. And One Direction were AMAZING! I'll give you some details again in the 2****nd**** Author's note So on to the story. I don't own Austin and Ally, I don't think I've said that for a while...oops.**

**Ally's POV**

I wake up but my eyes are still closed. I can smell Austin lying next to me, as I have the last few mornings-God he smells good, like Calum Best**(1)**. It's Friday so I have today and tomorrow to think of an explanation for my dad.

"Allyson Marie Dawson!" Shit! Those two day just turned into 30 seconds. I jump out of bed and throw on the sweats I was wearing yesterday, nearly falling flat on my face in the process. How Austin hasn't woke up yet I will never know, that boy could sleep through an earthquake. I run and open the door to my bedroom as nonchalant as possible.

"Dad, you're back early. What's up?" What's up? what the hell? "I take it the Vegas hotel's fine."

"Allyson don't act like you have no clue why I'm back early." His voice low and to be perfectly honest I'm quite scared. Just then Austin walks out of my room. In his boxers. Which were tight. Real tight, showing his, em manhood off, without showing his manhood off. If you know what I mean.

"Ally?" He's obviously still half asleep. "I woke up and you weren't there and I couldn't smell pancakes...or were you thinking we could have something else for breakfast." He says suggestively.

"And what would that 'something else' be?" My dad says, clearly already knowing the answer because he looked pissed off.

"Mr Dawson." I heard him mumble something which sounded like fuck under his breath. "I was thinking something like bacon or eggs...yeah that's what I meant."

"Really 'cause that doesn't seem like your style. After your antics downstairs in the dining room. Ally I raised you better than that."

"Oh you raised me better than that? You've been going to other hotel's ever since mom died! Just leaving me for a week at a time, coming back for a few days then leaving again. You didn't raise me, Rosalinda did!" I feel Austin wrap his arm around me and I feel slightly better. It's amazing how one touch from him can change my mood.

"Get your hands off my daughter." My dad growls at Austin and that's the last straw.

"Dad I hate to tell you and burst your bubble but I'm not sweet, innocent Ally anymore. He's touched me in much more intimate places than my waist, but you already knew that. Oh and I've been drinking since I was 14, the occasional cigarette since I was 16, I've been high around 5 times..."

"Ally, you'd better be making a sick joke out of this situation." My dad warns.

"Oh, I'm not. I've been using sex toys since I was 15, and this week I had sex countless times. Yes it was with Austin, no he didn't force me to and you sure as hell can't hurt him." Austin's now holding me close to his side.

"Pack your stuff. I want you out by tomorrow morning."

"How 'bout I'll be out by midnight. Austin? Would you help me pack?"

"Nuh uh. He's going home."

"Bite me."

_(In my room)_

"Why don't we fuck about with him."

"By doing what exactly?"

"Relax just a few innuendos. Nothing big."

"Okay but don't go overboard, I don't want your relationship to be completely ruined."

"Austin he's kicking me out, I think I have the right to do this."

"I take it you'll be coming to stay with me."

"Would that be okay?"

"Of course it's okay. Having my super sexy girlfriend living with me, I think every guy I know would love to be in that situation."

After a few sexual moans and 'oh yeah, like that baby. Just like that' my dad came storming into the room.

"Ally Dawson. I'm warning you, if you're doing what I think you're doing you can forget packing time and you can get out this hotel right now."

"Austin was just helping me pack my suitcase and I was telling him how to fold my clothes. Now would you please get out so we can finish and leave." He leaves without saying anything...

"So let's get this done and then we can get to your house?"

**Before I get on to the ideas for stories and One Direction, I've had a few reviews for chapter 8 saying stuff like 'you should change this to M', 'what if kids read this and get scard for life' I'm guessing you mean scarred... anyways I'm not hating on anyone's reviews but I just wanted to know should I change it to an M rated story, 'cause to be honest there isn't gonna be that much more sex in the story-maybe only like 3 more times and it's not gonna be as much as it was in chapter 8, I'm also planning on this story going on for quite a while- like 40-50 chapters as I've said before. Also just sayingthe first smutty chapter I read wasn't in an M rated story it was rated T so I'm not the only one...and I do give warnings at the start of chapters if it's gonna be quite sexual, children shouldn't be reading T stories anyway.**

**Anywaaaayyy, onto happier things. Number 1 I've put a halt to writing the fanfictions for the LOUD EP, I've ordered the CD so I'm gonna listen to it constantly and try and get a feel for the lyrics a bit more, so they won't be up for a while. Number 2-I have part of the 1****st**** chapter of a fanfiction I'm planning, it's gonna be called Austin Moon and I'll probably post the first chapter of that just to see how y'all like it...Then I'll probably update it every month until this is finished but no promises. And Number 3-The One Direction Take Me Home Tour Glasgow SECC 26****th**** February 2013 show. OMFG they were AMAZING, they really can put on a show. Their 2****nd**** support act were super good too, they were 5 Seconds of Summer, if you don't know who they are I'll give you a wee summary. Basically they're an Australian 4 piece Pop-Rock kinda band...they started off doing covers of songs on Youtube then started doing their own songs. To be honest I don't know too much about them but yeah. The first support act was okay, not my cup of tea though she was Camryn, a 13 year old from the states...yeah I know absolutely nought about her...So One Direction-they opened with Up All Night, during the Twitter Q&A Harry got hit by a shoe, I don't know if the American, Canadian, Australian etc. magazines had printed anything to do with it or if you had found out over the internet. Anyway he got hit with a shoe, Niall done a Scottish accent and was very, very good at it, Louis done a cartwheel and Zayn said if he could be any biscuit he would be an Oreo, I'm guessing he likes being licked... and all that happened during the Q&A. Everyone in the arena saw Niall's nipple due to the top he was wearing, yum. They done a cover of Teenage Dirtbag... and they finished with WMYB, but they never sang More Than This which is gutting...**

**Remember you can still vote for which guy you want to be all flirty with Ally, but as I said I'm might start writing and have other ideas. Also review or PM me letting me know if I should change this to M. Also PM if you just want a wee chat or want something to happen in the story and I'll try to work it in.**

**Love you all...Neve xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Double Figures! Buzz buzz... it's nowhere near finished though****I am super, super sorry I haven't updated in ages but my mum's been on the laptop a lot more so I'm not really getting a chance to use it and I was away at Dance Camp last weekend and either got a bug or food poisoning so yeah, not good but the rest of the weekend was good. I also got a CD copy of LOUD *woop* and I've been listening to it constantly to the point i would have listened to it 10 in the one night. As always thank you for all the amazing reviews they really mean a lot to me I'm at 69 the now, yes I am very immature...I also just realised I never explained the Calum Best thing at the start of the last chapter-basically it's the aftershave my crush wears and it smells amazing and that was the only aftershave I could think of apart from One Million which I also love anyway...**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or R5**

**Austin's POV**

I can't believe Ally's in my house, with all her stuff because she's staying here...for quite a while. It's every guys dream but it's my reality.

Austin Moon-1

Every other guy-0

"Austin!"

"Ashley. Ally and her dad had a fight so she's gonna stay here, that alright?" I ask my sister who is currently running down the stairs towards us.

"What kind of a person would I be if I let her be homeless? Ally are you okay, what happened? Was Austin involved? Was it his fault? 'Cause if it was I'll kill him."

Man she asks a lot of questions.

"Well me and Austin were...you know."

"I get it. I don't need details."

"Okay, so we were doing that downstairs in the dining room and one of the maids walked in and she told my dad. So when he got back from checking on another hotel in Vegas he kicked me out...Thank you so much for letting me stay here. Will your mom and dad be okay with it?" Ally says, I cringe at the memory...

"My mom should be fine, she likes the female company especially when my cousins get back from the tour it's only my mom, me and Rydel and there's 6 guys. So she won't be a problem it's my dad you need to convince. I don't think he'll be too happy about it since you're dating and would be sharing a room. You are dating right? I guessed you were since I haven't seen Austin since we met you at mini golf."

"We are now, but we weren't when we saw you before. " I explain. Will she ever leave? "C'mon Als, I'll help you unpack." I say and lead her upstairs.

**Ally's POV**

OMG! His house is huge, I know I saw it that night on the beach but it was dark and you really couldn't tell how big it really was. Well it had to be I guess with 9 people living in it. I'm being serious there was steps up to the decking and the front door, then there was the 1st floor with the living room, kitchen and such-I actually haven't seen it all only the hall at the door. Downstairs there's a basement which is probably about half the size of the other floors and then there was upstairs which is where we are the now. Basically you go up the stairs and there's a corridor that goes round in a square and the rooms are round it. There must be at least 10 rooms up here, oh man what if I go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and walk into someone else's room. What if it's his mom and dad's room I walk into! What if it's Rydel and Ellington's, what if it's Rocky's or Riker's, Ryland's? What if...my thoughts are cut off by Austin.

"Ally. Earth to Ally. Ally?"

"Sorry. I zoned out a little I guess." I say sheepishly.

"Don't apologize. Just don't do it while I'm giving you my amazing guided tour of the house." He says full of himself as usual. That's just one of the things I love about him. Wait love? No I can't, we've only actually know each other for a few weeks but he is my boyfriend so I should love him no matter how long I've known him. Focus Ally you can sort out how you feel later.

"So I'll just warn you the now-my room's right next to Rydel and Ratliff's and they can be LOUD **(see what I did there)**, but they don't get back until Saturday. Wait tomorrow's Saturday isn't it...wow the tour's flown in this time. So yeah, they're coming back tomorrow but Ratliff doesn't stay here all the time 'cause he...well it doesn't matter but yeah he doesn't stay here all the time."

"Well we'll just need to be louder then won't we. Now would you please show me your room so I can un-pack. Believe it or not having all your belongings in a suitcase and a few bags is rather heavy."

"Hey! I'm carrying the majority of your stuff but yes because I'm such a good boyfriend I'll show you my room." God he really does love himself. Anyway he leads me to the front of the house and through the middle door. Wow his room is so not Austin it's really not what I expected. The walls were cream and the floor was wall to wall red carpet. A double bed with red covers sat on the left side of the room while mirrored fitted wardrobes were on the right. I dropped the 2 bags I was carrying and walked over to the French door's that lead to his balony! He has a balcony that has an amazing view of the beach.

"Wow. So you're the lucky one who got the beach view."

"Yep, favourite child get the best view." He says a cheeky grin on his face.

"Sure that's why you got this room."

"I don't think you should be saying that to your super hot boyfriend who's letting you live with him and his family. Not to mention letting you sleep in his bed with his sexy body."

"I don't have a problem sleeping with Riker or Rocky or Ryland or Ashley, I'm really not fussed there will be other people in this house I can share a bed with." I say completely joking but I'm not gonna let him know that.

"No! I'm sorry. I have a horrible body. Please sleep with me."

"Oh. My. God. You. Actually. Begged. Me. To. Sleep. With. You." I get out through my fit of laughter.

"You were joking?"

"Of course I was, do you really think I would go and share a bed with your cousin when you-my amazingly hot, super sweet boyfriend is just across the hall."

"Aw. You're the cutest." He says while hugging me from behind.

_You like mismatched socks with polka dots_

_You like your pizza cold, I think that's hot_

"I need to get that. It's probably Trish, she doesn't know about the whole thing with my dad yet."

"I'll remember to tell Rocky you're his ring tone." He says with a smirk.

"Shhh." I say as I answer my phone.

Underlined-Trish _**Bold Italics-**_Ally

Ally. Where are you? I went to the hotel to see if you wanted to go shopping and your dad answered the door and said you weren't there and to check a strip club, street corner or Austin Moon's bed...what the hell does that mean?

_**Well...once you left last week I invited Austin over and Dallas showed up and then Austin left and I broke up with Dallas, so he basically told me to watch my back. Then I met up with Austin later and we went to mini golf and we met his friends and they were all lovely. I met his sister then we went to the beach and went skinny dipping then we may have went back to mine and hmhm. Then we went downst-**_

You done what?!

_**Had sex?**_

OMG! Ally Dawson you little slut.

_**Shh. I haven't finished my story. **_I've walked out of Austin's room now and made my way downstairs after signalling to Austin that I'd be two minutes. _**So we may have went downstairs to the guest dining room and Rosalinda may have saw us and told my dad. So when he came back this morning he kicked me out and now I'm at Austin's with all my stuff. 'Cause I'm going to be living with him, his sister, his parents and his famous cousins.**_

So you're living with someone you only properly met last week? I mean I'm guessing Austin is Austin from the club. 'Cause if he isn't then I'm really confused.

_**Yes and yes, but we are going out so it isn't as bad as if we weren't going out and we aren't gonna rush things so we're together but not fully, if you know what I mean like we're getting to know each other more before we do anything else like we did this week.**_

I get it. So when can I come over and see if this guy's worthy of my best friend?

_**Trish I haven't even un-packed. I'll see if we're doing anything tomorrow. I need to help Austin un-pack I'll see you at some point.**_

Bye Ally.

_**Bye Trish.**_

I hang up and walk back upstairs to find Austin putting my clothes in one side if the wardrobe.

"Hey baby. When can Trish come over? She wants to 'see if you're worthy of me' or something like that."

"Hey Als, tomorrow should be fine. Remember I need to work at night though and now that you're living here my mom and dad will know you aren't 21 but you're actually 17..."

"Shit. I never thought of that. Will they be pissed?"

"I don't know maybe if I talk to them first or you could work at the club. To make it up to them."

"It might work. I was gonna see about a job when I turned 18 anyway. As a dancer."

"Great. I get to see my sexy girlfriend on stage every Saturday."

"Baby. You could see that every night if you play your cards right, I just won't be on stage."

**Well that's chapter 10. Why doesn't Ratliff always live there? You'll find out soon. R5 are in the next chapter and Trish and Dez meet, will it go smoothly or will they hate each other? Again I'm sorry for the long wait. I hate doing it to you guys since you take time to read it. As always love you all, hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**So I posted the first chapter of 'Austin Moon' it's mean a lot of you all checked it out but as I said before I won't be updating it as much...but I will keep it going. OMG Forever 21 opened in Glasgow, it's amazing-I think I want to marry the shop...no joke. Apart from that there's not that much more to say. Apart from how sorry I am that I haven't updated in ages!**

**I don't own Austin & Ally or R5.**

**Austin's POV**

It's so good waking up with Ally next to me. The way she smells like strawberries and sugar, the way she feels against me. I know I've only known her for a little while but I think I love her. I want to protect her from that jackass Dallas and whatever he meant by 'we should watch out backs' or whatever it was he said, I want to protect her from anyone or anything that might hurt her, I want her to sort things out with her Dad because I know what it's like to have a dysfunctional relationship with someone you care about.

_A few years ago I found out my mom was having an affair with my dad's business partner/best friend and her best friend's husband Jimmy Starr, who also happens to be Kayla's uncle. So anyway she had a two year long affair. Two fucking years and she didn't have the guts to tell my dad. I only found out because I was sent home from school one day, walked in on them on the fucking kitchen counter. It was the day after my 15__th__ birthday, I told her she either ended it with Jimmy or I would tell my dad and Ashley, this was just before my cousins moved here from Colorado. She ended it with Jimmy; he divorced his wife because he felt so guilty. My mom stood by her, made her feel better when she cried because she thought it was her fault he left her. Their daughter, Kira even stayed with us for a while when her mom went through a minor depression. I didn't talk to my mom for a year after I found out, I didn't want to start talking to her again but my dad was getting suspicious and I didn't want to put him through the pain of finding out his wife of 18 years had an affair with his best friend and now ex-business partner._

"_Austin? You up?" Ally asks through a yawn._

"_Yeah. What time do you want Trish to come over? I was_ thinking after the boys and Rydel get settled in and they'll be back around 12, so whenever after then."

"3 should be fine. I'll text her the now. So what's for breakfast?" She says while texting Trish.

"Ummmm...pancakes obviously." I say in a 'duh' voice.

"Awww, you're such a child. Shit! Your mom and dad don't know I'm here."

"Chill babe. They won't mind." I say pulling her onto of me. "They'll love you. I know I do."

**Ally's POV**

Did he just tell me he loves me? OMG. I love him, I didn't fully realise until now but I do. I really do.

"I love you to Austin." I say grinning from ear to ear.

"You do?"

"I really do." I lean down and gently kiss him-the kiss is fuelled by love, not lust, want or passion, just pure love and it was amazing.

"Baby?" I whisper.

"Yeah." He says, excitement clear in his voice.

"I want pancakes."

**Austin's POV**

Als and I walk downstairs hand in hand and head straight to the kitchen.

"Hey Ash, where's mom and dad?" I ask my sister who's sitting at the breakfast bar eating a slice of toast while reading some celebrity magazine.

"Mom's away to the airport and dad's at Walmart. Why?"

"they still don't know that Ally's staying here."

"I see." She says but not really sounding interested.

"I'm making pancakes do you want any Ashley?" Ally asks.

"I'm good but you'll need to make about 10 for Austin." Yep, that's me-I could eat pancakes all day, everyday, 7 days a week.

"Okay. Wait...10? Seriously?"

"Seriously. I'm amazed he's not obese." Trust the first words out of Rocky's mouth to be somewhat offensive.

"Hey! I'm offended by that remark Rocky Mark Lynch!"

"Austin, you're offended by everything that isn't 'OMG! Austin you're so hot. I love you'. Hey Ash, and who is this pretty lady." Nuh uh, hands off cuz.

"Rocky. This is my amazing girlfriend Ally." I say after sprinting across the kitchen to stand next to her.

"Sorry bro. I didn't know." He says hands up in surrender.

"S'cool, just hands off. I'm watching you." I say jokingly giving him the 'I'm watching you' sign before going into the universal handshake into a bro hug.

"Oh my god! Austin, why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend! A pretty one at that." I see Ally blushing beside me. "What's your name sweetie?" One thing about Rydel-she's LOUD, very loud. And she currently has Ally in one of her bone crushing hugs.

**Ally's POV**

"Can't...breathe..." I choke out. Rydel lets me go while Ratliff come up behind her and hugs her from behind.

"Sorry, Delly's a hugger." He says with a smile. "I'm Ellington but everyone calls me Ratliff." He finishes holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Allyson, but everyone calls me Ally." I say mirroring his sentence.

"Yo yo yo. Ryland in da house."

"Ryland. What the fuck was that?" Austin asks.

"Thanks cuz, nice to see again too." He says back sarcasm lacing his voice.

"No bother guys, I'll just carry everything." Riker, I think says as he falls into the kitchen with at least 7 bags and suitcases in tow.

"You know you could've just left them in the van and we could've went out and got them later." Austin points out.

"Couldn't your mom had to go open up the club-Cassidy forgot her keys so her and the other dancers couldn't get in to rehearse for tonight. So she just helped get the stuff out the van then left. She said she'll be back in half an hour." I almost choked on the pancake I was finally eating.

"Cassidy!? As in the post-it? She's a dancer at the club?"

"Yeah and for some reason my mom trusts her with a key to the club. The post-it?"

"That's what Kayla called her and she hasn't particularly made that good of an impression so yeah..."

"Or maybe you're jealous, Als." Oh he did not just go there.

"Of course Austin. I'm jealous of someone known as the post-it. I'm going to Trish's and don't follow me."

**Austin's POV**

"That was harsh bro..."

"Don't you think I fucking know that Rocky." I said walking out the front door after Ally.

**Oooooo drama, not the way I originally had it planned out but still it's drama all the same. As usual I love you all. Review if you like it, if you don't and have advice to help improve my writing or just your favourite line or part of the chapter. Again I apologise for taking so long to update...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Shit...it's been over a month since I updated. As usual I'm gonna blame it on English essays, my mother using the computer and a new one-writers block. I swear this chapter took me about 4 days to write and I had to type it up as well. So again I apologise, I feel terrible. **

**I don't own Austin & Ally or R5.**

**Ally's POV**

As much as I love Austin, right now I don't want to look at him.

"Ally! Please wait!"

"Austin please just give me some space. Yes I'm pissed at what you said."

"But I-" Austin cuts in.

"Let me finish. Yes I'm pissed but I'm not gonna hold it against you because I know you were only joking. I just need some time to cool off. Okay? I'll be back tonight, we can talk then." I haven't faced him since we started talking.

"I love you." He says, closer than he was before and I turn around coming face to chest with Austin. I get up on my tip-toes and kiss his cheek.

"I love you too. I'm going to Trish's, I'll be back later." I say and I start walking to Trish's which is only a 10 minute walk away.

**Austin's POV**

"How'd it go?" Ashley asks as I walk through the front door.

"We're fine she just went to Trish's to cool off. She'll be back tonight." I explain.

"Who'll be back tonight?" Fuck.

"Hey dad. Um...no one, I don't know what-"

"Austin's girlfriend Ally." Seriously Riker?

"And what will she be doing here tonight?"

"Well...you see. Ally got into a fight with her dad and nowshelives here."

"What was that last bit?"

"That she lives here now?" I say rather sheepishly.

"And she's staying in Ashley's room." My dad says as a statement rather than a question.

"Of course not Uncle Mike. They'll be having fun in Austin's room."

"Ryland Michael Lynch don't make me phone your mother. And Austin Monica Moon is this true?" Why does he have to use my full name? Every time he does everyone laughs.

"The fun bit...maybe, the in my room bit...yeah." I say simply.

"Well I guess we can't stop you from doing anything so just be safe, and don't make too much noise. Remember Rydel and Ellington are just through the wall and Ashley's on the other side."

"Don't worry we'll be safe but I don't think it's us you need to worry about when it comes to noise." I say looking at Rydel and Ratliff knowingly making Rydel blush.

"Hey. I'm good at what I do." Ratliff jokes gaining an elbow to the ribs from Rydel. "Ouch. Delly!" He whines.

"I'm leaving before this conversation gets anymore uncomfortable." My dad says.

"Wait! Do you think you could tell mom?"

"Sure, but you have to tell her about you and Ally sleeping together."

"Okay, thanks dad."

**Ally's POV**

"Ally. You just need to talk to him. I mean your relationship's hardly started you don't want one stupid joke to ruin what could be an amazing thing." This was Trish's answer to my story of what happened back at the house and surprisingly it's really good advice.

"Thanks Trish. We still going to the club tonight?"

"Yeah. Now go talk to Austin, I'll see you later." She says practically pushing me out the house.

"Love you bitch!" I shout.

"Love you slut." She shouts back. God, I love that girl.

"I'll just get you at the club since me and Austin will be there earlier."

"A lot has changed in a week Dawson."

"You bet it has De La Rosa." I say with a wink.

I decide to walk the longer way home since there's less alley ways and quite streets. I've only been away for about 2 hours. So it's only like 3 in the afternoon so it's not that dark but I just feel safer walking where more people are.

I'm about 5 minutes away from Austin's and I swear someone's following me. I haven't turned round or anything but I just have that feeling, you know the same feeling where you think someone's looking at you. I start walking slightly faster and get my phone out to call Austin.

*phone ringing*

**Austin-bold **_Ally-Italics _

**Ally. Where are you? Are you okay? You've been away for hours!**

_I'm fine. I just passed the Hollister next to the _**mall****(1)**_._

**Als, why are you whispering?**

_Don't panic but I think someone's following me. Could you come meet me?_

**Oh my God! I'm coming right now. Walk towards the pier, I'll get you there.**

_Austin._

**Yeah?**

_I love you._

**I love you too. Now keep walking I don't want you to be alone if someone's following you.**

_Okay, okay. I can see the pier. What about you?_

**I'll be there in 2 minutes.**

_Okay doke Mr Worryguts._

**You called me, remember. Now please hang up so you can concentrate on walking.**

_Bye._

*hangs up*

I start walking slightly faster but not so much that it's noticeable. Now I can hear footsteps behind me. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. I'm just about to walk onto the beach front street**(2)** when a hand goes over my mouth and an arm goes round my waist.

"Hey Ally. I told you, you needed to watch your back. How's life with lover boy. What's it been now? Two days? An hour? No wait that's how long you'd known him when you had sex with him." Dallas? "I thought we had something Ally. Obviously you care more about money than actual feelings." I bite his hand that's covering my mouth.

"How dare you! Austin loves me and I love him!" I say trying and failing to hold back my tears.

"You're nothing but a cheap little slut who will spend her life living off her daddy and dancing at a club where sleazy men and horny girls go. And where your boyfriend who says he loves you but he's only with you because you're and easy lay. For him at least." Suddenly he lets me go and I turn round to see him with his face being held to the ground and his arms being held behind is back by a very pissed off Austin.

**Austin's POV**

"Don't ever talk about Ally like that ever again and stay away from us and Trish and anyone else remotely connected with either of us." I practical growl at him, I'm surprised I haven't gone all Jacob Black on him while holding his scumbag face against the sidewalk.

"She'll come crawling back to me-if, no when this hit splitsville with you two." The asshole says smugly.

That's it, shit just hit the fan. I grab his head slightly lifting it off the ground before slamming it back down.

"Now you agree to leave us alone without another smartass comment, or I'll smash your head off the ground so hard you'll be missing teeth. It's your choice."

"Okay! I'll leave you alone." He really does sound like he means it so I let him get up and watch him as he walks away. I do think he means that he'll stay away but it was just too easy. At least Ally's safe for now.

I turn round and I'm nearly knocked over by Ally who now has her legs wrapped around my waist while she cries into my shoulder.

"Austin, I was so scared. I thought he was going to rape me. Thank god you're here."

"Shh...It's fine, I'm here now. And he won't come near us again." I say as I hold her tight.

"Can you take me home?" She asks barely over a whisper.

"Sure. Do you want a piggyback?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yes please." She says as she unattaches herself from me and jumps on my back. Falling asleep within two minutes.

When we get back to the house I take her up to the room and tuck her into bed and write her a note before getting ready for work.

**Again I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Onto the numbers-**

**1-I don't know if there is a Hollister by the Mall just pretend there is.**

**2-I don't know the name of the street that runs along the beach.**

**Anyways, hopefully I won't take so long to update but I can tell you it won't be really soon, maybe a week, maybe two but it definitely won't be 5...I seriously feel terrible. And I almost have chapter 2 of Austin Moon finished so it should be up with chapter 13 of this-hopefully. I also started a one shot for the 5 Seconds of Summer song Heartbreak Girl so I should have that one up soon as well. I have so many ideas and just not enough time to both start and continue them but I'm gonna try harder to 1-update quicker, but still keep up the quality, 2-finish the stories I've put up and 3-write stories or at least first chapters for my other ideas. Also has anyone saw R5's cover of Jason Mraz's I'm Your or were you at the show because the videos on Youtube aren't the best but the cover is still amazing-I think I fell a little bit more in love with Ross after watching it.**

**Again I hope you don't hate me for not updating sooner...I kind hate myself. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**I updated sooner than I did the last time...it wouldn't be hard but yeah. **

**I don't own Austin & Ally or R5.**

**Austin's POV**

It's the usual Saturday night-mostly middle aged med and women in their 30's, with a few younger guys and girls. Trish isn't here yet but her and Als don't usually get here till just before the show starts. Last week was a rare occurrence. I really can't believe it was just last week that I had the first normal conversation with Ally. After months of trying to work up the nerve to talk to her as myself-not bartender Austin but just Austin the 18 year old. I turned on the charm and boom, within the week we've been...intimate, on a number of occasions..., moved in with each other and had a fall out. Have things moved too quickly? I mean it was just last week that we actually connected on a personal level before that it was quick glances and some flirting when she ordered drinks. All I know is I don't want to lose her anytime soon, maybe ever, I love her too much, I'm not in love with her though-you can't fall in love with someone in a week. You can love them though but not be in love with them, right?

It's about 5 minutes before the show starts when Trish arrives. She scans the bar obviously looking for Ally so I wave her over.

"Where's my best friend Moon? I've tried calling her and she won't answer and she's not replying to my texts either." The short Latina says glaring at me.

"Woah...Trish chill. Ally's at home-after she left yours Dallas followed her and she phoned me then Dallas grabbed her buy I got her and she's safe but she's exhausted so she's sleeping at home." I explain.

"Okay as long as she's okay. I might as well stay and watch the show so I'll have a vodka and cranberry please."

"Right away. That will be $4.20 please."

"Em...you're my best friends boyfriend I should get free drinks..."

"Just this once."

"Two a night." She challenges.

"One a night." I compromise.

"Deal." She says with a grin.

**Ally's POV**

"Urgh...like that. Yes...Ell!" What the fuck is going on? "Ahh...god Ell!"

"You like that Ry?"

Now that's really what you want to be waking up to. Not. What time is it anyway? I glance over at Austin's alarm and see it's 9:30. Shit! I was meant to meet Trish at the club as always. That's when I notice the note on the pillow next to me.

Trying to block out the sound of Ratliff and Rydel engaging in whatever sexual activity's going on in the next room, I fluff up the pillow and readjust the covers.

_Good evening sleepyhead,_

_Now before you panic I'll explain everything to Trish when she gets to the club. I'm gonna miss you not being there but at least I get to see you every day now. Also my dad knows that you're living here and he said he'd tell my mom. He also knows that we have had/will be having sex...just a heads up. I'll be back about half one/two-ish so don't wait up. I'll just see you in the morning._

_Austin xxx_

Aww he's so sweet. Now what to do? I might as well explore the house since I haven't been given a tour yet. As I walk past Ry's room I hear something very interesting.

"Do you need to go? Can't yoi just call them to see if he's came by while you've been away. He hasn't come near LA sine you threatened him." This must be what Austin was talking about-like why Ratliff doesn't always stay here.

"It's not that simple Ry. This isn't just me and my mom we're talking about now it's my baby brother and sister too. I can't let him hurt Michael and Jessica like he hurt me and my mom."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"If he knows that you or anyone else knows he'll hurt you. I can't let that happen to you."

"Okay, just be careful."

"I will. I'll be back tomorrow."

Shit. I run into the closest room which is a bathroom and its stunning-although so is the rest of the house, what I've saw of it anyway.

It's black and white with splashes of silver. The large freestanding tub is big enough for two people-that's something for me and Austin to do. The cabinets are shiny black-almost reflective. A full length mirror is on the wall next to the door. While the toilet and sink are black with silver sparkles and the walls and floor a dazzling white.

Now we had a nice bathroom at the hotel but damn this is the nicest bathroom I've ever seen.

I haer the front door shut and someone-I'm guessing Rydel coming upstairs. I think that's my cue to leave. I exit the bathroom to see a very good looking brunette walking up the stairs.

"You're not Rydel." I say jokingly.

"No, I certainly am not."

"Elliot." Ashley says in the flirtiest voice I have ever heard. She then comes out of her room in nothing but a set of black lacy underwear. "Baby? What's taking you so long? Shit Ally." She says covering herself with her arms.

"I'll just leave you two to do whatever kinky shit you're planning on doing." I say with a smirk as I walk to go downstairs. "Have fun." I say waving as I go down the steps that go down the middle of the house.

**Ashley's POV**

"Oh my god. I can't believe my brother's girlfriend saw me in my underwear."

"Who cares? You look sexy and I'm sure she's no saint considering she told us to 'have fun' and do 'whatever kinky shit we're planning on doing'. So let's." Elliot says leaning in to kiss an nip my neck. I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth as he pushes me onto my bed. I grab the bottom of his shirt and try to pull it over his head when it doesn't work I demand for it to come off.

"I want this off now." This is going to be a good night.

**Ally's POV**

Once I'm downstairs I head to the kitchen to make something to eat. When I walk in I see Rydel sitting at the long breakfast bar reading a magazine.

"Hey, where's everyone else? I know where Austin and Ashley but where are the others?"

"Mike and Mimi are at the club, Ryland's out on a date and Riker and Rocky are playing video games in the den."

"What about Ratliff?"

"Oh...Um...he's away getting clothes for the next week or so." She sounds nervous.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Because it sounded like he wanted to check up in someone. To protect his family?"

"You heard?"

"Yes, now please explain. I know you don't exactly know me but I'm a really trustworthy person and I don't like seeing people hurt."

"Okay but you need to promise never to tell Ratliff I told you before he did."

"I swear."

"When he was 9 his dad left him, his mom and his little brother and sister something about meeting someone else. About 2 years later his mom met a new guy-John, things were good. A year later his mom and John got married and everything was great until we formed the band. John said Ell's attitude sucked-he used to hit him. When his mom stood up for him John would hit her too. Pretty soon it got to the point he would just hit her for no reason. That was when Ell got protective-he would threaten to go to the police but John said if he did that he'd kill him. He then tried to get the whole family away but it didn't work. His mom's too scared to leave incase he finds them and kills Ell, Mikey or Jess. Over the past year Ell's become more and more protective over Mikey and Jess. Mainly because Mikey's just turning 14-the same age he was when John started to hit him and Jess is just a year younger. John hasn't hit him since he turned 17 and he hasn't hit his mom either. I think he's scared that John's got some built up anger or something. Just before we left for the tour John went to Miami-he didn't tell anyone why, but Ell thinks he's planning something. So he's trying to get his mom to move away while John's in Miami but she's too scared. That's why he isn't always here." Every word that came out of Rydel's mouth seemed more shocking than the last.

"Oh my god. How can someone that's been through so much stay strong for not only himself but his family too."

"That's the thing he's not. He puts on an act for his family and Ash and the boys. The only guy he'll talk to is Austin. The others know about the situation Mike and Mimi are trying to get them to move in with us but John knows where we live so this would be the first place he would look. I've had Ell come to me in tears because he doesn't know what to do. I think he talks to Austin because he's the only one that's not with him all the time like Ryland, Rocky and Riker are when we're on tour. Like he has an escape from it."

"I know what we can do..."

**Cliffhanger...sort of. I've never really left you on one but I thought I would. It's nothing big so don't get too excited.**

**I'm gonna start doing this with all the chapter I upload, what to do is tell me what your favourite part of the chapter was. Purely because I'm nosey and want to know what you all like.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Ally's POV**

"We need to get Ell, his mom, Mikey and Jess to pack up everything that's moveable and will fit in a penthouse suite."

"Wait. Penthouse?" Rydel asks clearly confused.

"Yeah, I know me and my dad aren't exactly on speaking terms but I'm sure once he knows the reason we need it he'll agree. He can be cold but he's not heartless. But this will only work if John definitely won't be back for at least two days." I explain.

"Wait and I'll phone him."

"Put him on speaker. I'll hopefully explain it in more detail."

"Sure."

"**Hey Delly, what's up?" Ellington says sounding rather worried.**

"**I was just wondering, has John been in touch?" Rydel says.**

"**No but my mom says that when and if he comes back it won't be for at least a week or two, a month tops."**

"**That's perfect, me and Ally, well Ally has a plan to keep your mom and Mikey and Jess safe. It might take a while though. Baby I'm so sorry I told her without asking you but she overheard us earlier."**

"**It's fine, she's basically family now anyway so I would have told her eventually."**

"**Woah, hold your horses there Ratliff. It's only been less than a week, I'm not quite family status yet but thank you any way. So do you want to know the plan?"**

"**Hell yeah, shoot."**

"**So as you know my dad owns The Dawson Hotel. Well I was thinking I could talk to him and see if I could get him to let your mom, Mikey, Jess and you, if you want, to stay in the penthouse opposite my dad's."**

"**Do you really think he'd be okay with that?" Ratliff asks.**

"**Once he knows the cause I'm sure he'll be fine with it." **

"**Okay, what do we need to do?"**

"**Just pack up your things, as much as you can."**

"**We could get everything in the people carrier." Rydel offers.**

"**Sounds great, will you be able to be packed up by tomorrow night?"**

"**Should be, thank you so much Ally."**

"**It's no problem. I'll go talk to my dad first thing tomorrow."**

"**Okay, I'll start packing now. Bye Ally, bye baby."**

"**Bye babe." Rydel says as she hangs up the phone.**

"So you've been here one day and you've already solved a problem we've has for years." Ry says with a slight hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I would have done it for anyone." I say honestly.

"You would've done what for anyone?" Rocky asks as him and Riker come through from the den.

"I have a plan to help Ratliff and his family-they'll stay at my dad's hotel and hopefully John won't be back for a few weeks. Then we can work from there."

"Wow, that's great. Hopefully Ratliff gets back to his old self-I mean he has his good days more often than not but he has the occasional day where he's just not himself. Ry I'm sure you'll notice mire than any of us." Riker admits and I see tears welling up in Rydel's eyes.

"Ry what's up? I'm sorry I didn't realise it would upset you." Riker says looking and sounding worried as hell.

"I'm fine just a bit emotional. Ally do you mind staying up to talk, normally I'd ask Ash but she's otherwise occupied-literally." She says with a slight smile.

"Sure." I say with a soft smile.

"Well I'm off to bed, cheer up sis. You know I hate seeing you upset-we all hate it." Rocky says while giving her an awkward hug over the breakfast bar. "Night."

"Night."

"I think I'll hit the hay too. Night Ry, night Als."

"Night."

"Night." I half shout as he makes his way out the kitchen. "So what's up?" I say turning to Rydel.

"We'll we've talked about our future basically since we got together. Like how we would get married and have babies, but now that the time for all that's coming near-I'm scared. I'm scared he's forgotten all our plans and that eventually he'll forget about me. All his time lately has been focusing on the tour and the whole John situation. He hasn't proposed yet and he hasn't even dropped any hint. We always said we'd be engaged by the time we were 20-he's already 20. And then there's the whole baby thing-I guess that's out the window since he has two babies at home to look after. I just, I want to be a mommy-I want someone waking me up by jumping on my bed and shouting 'mommy, daddy wake up!' I want Ell, the old Ell." She says now full on sobbing.

"Can you not see that you're his world, fuck you're more than his world, you're his everything. I can tell by the way he looks at you, the way he smiles whenever you're around. Just because he's got other things on his mind doesn't mean he's forgotten about you or your future together. You'll have that wedding and the baby or babies and you and Ell are going to be amazing parents. Just wait. It'll happen and it'll be amazing." About halfway through our little heart to heart Ellington walked through the front door then moved to lean against the wall of the arch which is used as the entrance to the kitchen. "But you don't need to hear it from me, you should hear it from him." I say nodding towards Ellington.

"Thanks Ally." He says before walking towards Rydel and holding her hands in his. "Rydel, I love you more that anything, I love you so much it scares me. I'm so scared of losing you. I'm scared that when I become a dad that I won't be good enough. I'm scared that right now," he pauses, gets down on one knee and lets go of one of Rydel's hands to go into his pocket to take out a small blue box. "When I ask you-Rydel Mary Lynch, to be my wife, that you'll say now because you-"

"You're an idiot. Yes! In every language, yes." Ry says while tears stream down her face. Ratliff stands up, opens the box and places one of the most beautiful rings I have ever seen on her finger.

"Ratliff there's something you should know." Grinning from ear to ear yet still crying. "We're gonna have to wait at least 9 months before you can walk me down the aisle." Now tears are forming in my eyes.

"You're pregnant? You're pregnant. We're gonna have a baby. We're gonna be a family!" He says spinning her around. I hope Austin will be as happy when we have children. Wait what? We haven't even been dating for a week and I'm already talking, well thinking about kids. Something I never once thought about when I was with Dallas.

"Well Ally looks like you're the first to know." Ry says. Shit, so I am.

"Apart from your mom and dad-had to ask permission first."

"That's so cute. Congratulations!" I say going over to hug them both.

"Thank you, now me and my fiancée should be getting to bed."

"I'll remember to put my earplugs in. I mean with you too on one side and Ashley and Elliot on the other side. I'm stuck in the middle of a fuck-fest."

"We'll try to keep it down but my fiancé is very good at what he does." Rydel says with a wink as she and Ratliff leave the kitchen and walk upstairs.

Checking the time on the oven I realise it's 1am, which means my baby will be home soon. Wait a minute Ryland isn't back from his date yet. Aw well he's a smart boy I'm sure he'll be fine. I head upstairs and try to black out the moans and groans from the rooms either side of me. I check my phone and see that Austin text me about 5 minutes ago saying that he'd be back at 20 past. Perfect, that leaves me just enough time to write him a note and start a bath. Tonight is gonna be great.

**I feel terrible I haven't updated for a month...a whole month. I am a terrible person. I just realised it's chapter 14 and the stories moved on a week...whaaaaat? I'll try and work on that. Also if you read the authors notes then you'll know I'm Scottish so obviously I use different words than American, Canadian, Australian even English, Welsh and Irish, so yeah if you don't know what something means just PM or review and I'll get back to you. I've tried to change the spellings of words to the way Americans would spell it cause I know that's who mainly reads this. Again I apologise for making you wait so long-I know I hate it when I'm reading a story and it's ages before they get updated. As always if you liked it, didn't like it, loved it, hated it, review and let me know.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Just a little warning there's a slight touch of naughtiness in this chapter so...do whatever, you've been warned. It's only like two or three lines of full on sexiness the rest is just teasing.**

**Austin's POV**

Man it was a long shift without Ally to stare at, to talk to, to flirt with. Thank god I'm home and just a flight of stairs away from my girl.

"Mom, I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning, you too Dad." I say as I walk upstairs and into Ally and I's room.

Strange thing is the bed's empty except for a note on my pillow. As I get closer to our bed I notice another thing-a red lace thong? _The _red lace thong from the club last week? Damn. And onto the note, before I get too distracted.

_Looks like I'm missing somethings, could you bring them. You just need to follow the trail. Hurry up Daddy, Mommy's waiting._

Did she just call me Daddy? Holy fucking shit could she get any more sexy? Wait a minute, is that Ally's shorts by the door? Taking her underwear and shorts, I follow her trail of clothes-a vest top outside Rydel and Ratliff's room and then her bra, hanging off the handle of the bathroom door.

I lightly knock on the door. "Ally, you in there?" I whisper just loud enough considering the time.

"Yes and I'm in need of a really good cleaning from a big, strong, sexy man."

I open the door and there's Ally lighting the last of about 50 candles around the room. Did I mention she was naked? 'Cause she's naked, butt naked and the glow from the candles makes her look even more perfect.

"Holy shit."

"Welcome home honey." She says walking towards me, stopping to turn off the water. Damn, her ass. Normally I'd initiate something but the shock of coming home to her looking like she does, I think it's paralysed me. "What are you waiting for? Get your clothes off and get in here." She says as she lowers herself into the water.

I loosen my tie and pull it over my head, I slowly unbutton my shirt but about halfway through she pushes herself out of the water and swings one leg over the end of the tub. Letting out a moan as her pussy touches the cold edge of the tub and she starts grinding on it. Let's just say the unbuttoning turned double time and my pants and boxers are off in seconds. I turn and lock the door before walking over to her. Lifting her off the tub whispering harshly in her ear.

"That's my job, not some stupid bathtub's" I lower her into the water before getting in behind her.

"So how was your shift?" She asks leaning her head back onto my chest.

"It kinda sucked, I mean for one you weren't there and two because of that Cassidy took that as an invitation to be all flirty with me."

**Ally's POV**

"The bitch did what?" I almost scream.

"Babe, it was nothing. She just got all touchy feely on my arm and playing with her hair and all that crap. But I told her that I was with you and to back off and Trish nearly decked her." Austin says with a slight laugh at the end.

"She should have. No one touches my man except for me." I say moving my hands below the water, grabbing his semi-hard member.

"A little over protective are we?" Austin says between kissing my neck.

"You bet I am, but enough of her. I want to check another thing off my bucket list." I say still pumping his erection, squeezing a little bit tighter and he lets out a moan.

"And what would that be?"

I push myself out of the water and turn round so I'm straddling his thighs. "Sex in a bathtub." I whisper before leaning down and kissing along his jaw.

"I think we could arrange for that to happen." He says lifting me up and lowering me onto his dick.

...

"Austin." I moan as my orgasm washes over me and just seconds later Austin comes too through a mash of curses and my name.

I grab his face pulling his lips closer to mine, connecting them in one of the most passionate, love fuelled kisses I have ever experienced.

**Austin's POV**

Man it's been a crazy week but it's been the best of my life. With Ally next to me I feel like I can do anything and I'm going to, well I'm going to tell her what this week has meant to me which is basically like doing anything.

"Ally." I say turning towards my beautiful girlfriend lying beside me.

"Yeah?" She whispers, cuddling further into my side.

"Well you know this week has meant the world to me. I mean I've been dreaming of this for month-us cuddled up next to each other, just being content lying next to each other. I know we've only officially been dating for...holy crap has it only been five days? Wow...time flies when you're with someone you love."

"Austin, it's time flies when you're having fun..." Ally points out.

"I was trying to be romantic." I whine making Ally giggle.

"If it makes you feel better, I feel the exact same way." She smiles up at me and I can't help but lean down for a kiss.

"All better!"

"Oh my gosh. Guess who's pregnant?" Ally says excitably.

"It better not be Ashley, I swear I'll kill Elliot if he got my baby sister pregnant." I growl, staring daggers at the ceiling.

"She's your twin..."

"I'm twenty-three minutes older. I'm the big brother." I say proudly.

"Don't worry it's not Ashley. It's Rydel, and her and Ell are engaged." She says grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"That's great, but are they engaged because they want to be or because Rydel's pregnant?" I say thinking about that girl from my high school who got pregnant and married the guy because it was the 'right thing to do'.

"Because they want to." She says rolling her eyes. "Now let's go to sleep, I need to go see my dad tomorrow."

"Wait. What for?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain in the morning." She says through a yawn. "Night Austin."

"Night beautiful." I whisper before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**So that's chapter 15. I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time and then give you a 1,000 word chapter...but I just want to move the story along a little bit quicker. I mean I took 6 and a half chapters for one not day exactly, period of time they were awake? Yeah let's call it that. That's not good...**

**Now for the fun part...hopefully. So I've 6 different scenarios and I want you to pick which one gets used but... you don't know what the scenarios are you just pick a number from 1 to 6 and the number that gets picked the most gets used and I'll close the voting, I guess you could call it, when I post chapter 16. So review or PM me with ****a ****number.**

**I want to get to know you all slightly better so if you could please...review with; your favourite A&A song, your favourite R5 song, your favourite Lynch boy, your celebrity crush(not Ross, Riker, Rocky, Ellington or Ryland) and your favourite film. As well as why, if you do, you like this story. I don't normally do this but I just want to see if this will motivate people to review, this story has 66 favourites and 99 follows and I got 7 reviews on the last chapter, so let's say...a minimum of 12 reviews- 6+6 for the 66 favourites? I'm not saying after 12 reviews it will be up in an instant but I just want to see how much you all want the next chapter.**


End file.
